Goku x Caulifla
by Veresharcimonguz
Summary: This is a Goku x Caulifla fanfiction. In my timeline Chi-Chi broke up with Goku after the Majin Buu Saga (and I really don't like her character). I don't think I will write lemon because I find it really awkward. Please don't make a big issue from the grammar. English is NOT my native language. I hope you'll enjoy my very first writing :)
1. Chapter 1

_'Son Goku'_

She couldn't think about anything else but this name. Cabba told her about him. How he turned Super Saiyan Blue. How he combined this power with Kaio-Ken and fought against Hit. She wanted to meet him and fight him. With the Tournament of Power she got this opportunity.

She and her teammates finally reached the Void. Cabba was looking around when he saw Vegeta and Goku.

"Master Vegeta!"shouted Cabba.

"I told you not to call master!"

"I'm really sorry!"- said Cabba as he bowed.

"Oi Cabba! How have you been?"asked Goku.

"Goku-san."said Cabba and he bowed again.

 _`So this is Son Goku`_ thought Caulifla.

` _He's handsome. I hope he's strong as well.`_

"Who are those with you?"

"Oh, I'm sorry. This is Caulifla-san and this is Kale-san. They're Saiyan as well."

"Girl Saiyan? Hey, I'm Goku, really nice to meet you!" - said with a huge smile on his face.

` _He's really handsome. And pretty ripped too. But these don't mean anything if he's a weakling.`_

She slapped his hand away and said

"We're here to decide who's the strongest of all universes. Not to make friends."

"Who's the strongest, huh? Hihi, you're just like me." - laughed Goku.

She couldn't help but blushed a little bit. When she noticed this she turned and walked away.

 _`What's happening? What's this strange feeling in my chest? Why is my heart beating so fast? Do I like this guy?`_

She shook her head.

 _`No, of course not. I'm probably just nervous because of the tournament.`_

 **The tournament had begun.**

 _`I must find this guy. I really hope he's as good as Cabba said.`_

"Kale!"

"Y-yes Sis?"

"We must find this Son Goku. I wanna test his power."

"Are you sure it's a good idea? I mean Cabba said he's very strong."

"Well we'll see."

A few moments later Goku appeared in front of them.

 _`Finally. Here's my chance. Let's see how good this guy really is.`_

"Son Goku!"

"You're the Saiyan from Universe 6? And don't be so formal just call me Goku."

As he said to call him Goku suddenly a warm felling took control in her body. She shook her head.

"I want you to teach me how to turn Super Saiyan Blue!" demanded Caulifla.

"You have to practice for that a lot. I don't think you're ready."

"What did you say?! I'm gonna show you my power!"

She powered up until she reached Super Saiyan Third Grade.

"One-on-one Goku!"

"You're pretty interesting." - said Goku with a smirk.

Caulifla blushed.

 _`What the hell is wrong with me?`_

She launched her attack but Goku easily dodged all of her hits to the point where he just pusher her and she fall.

"Why can't I hit you?" asked Caulifla with frustration in her voice.

"You greatly improved your power but your speed is reduced by too much. This form is not good for long fights. It drains too much of your stamina." pointed out Goku.

"Damn, not again."

"You should try to reach this."

He powered up and turned in Super Saiyan 2.

 _`So much power. He easily reached this form. This guy is amazing.`_

She ran to him and grabbed his gi.

"I've already reached it once but I haven't been able to do it since then. Do I have to feel the same thing when I go Super Saiyan?"

"Y-yes, sort of."answered Goku and he was clearly confused.

Caulifla power up and second later she went Super Saiyan 2.

"Yes, I did it!"

"You're not bad at all."

Caulifla blushed again.

"You might reach Super Saiyan 3."

She couldn't believe what she just heard.

"3? You mean there's a Super Saiyan 3?"

"Yeah but first you should master this form. Let's do it!"

"Yes!"

As they started to fight Caulifla felt excited. But this wasn't the usual excitement. There was something else. His power, his kindness, his patience and just everything about him.

 _`Am I really falling for this guy? He' s so perfect.`_ thought Caulifla.

As their fists clashed they looked into each others eyes. Both of the smiled. The tension was huge. They both knew this was more than a master-student connection. They knew they were created for each other.

A huge blast separated them and as the smoke cleared Caulifla stood up.

Kale ran to her.

"Are you okay Sis?"

"Yes, I'm fine. Where's Goku?"

"He's about to fight Jiren. Sis can I ask you a question?"

"Kale you don't have to ask for permission every time."

"S-sorry. Do you like Goku?"

Caulifla was red all over her face.

"N-no, of course not. I don't like him. Why would you ask this?"

"As you were fighting I saw you were smiling a lot. I've seen you in fights before and you've never smiled during them."

"All right Kale. I don't know if I like him. He's damn strong though."

But in the back of her head she knew she liked him.

 _`It's more than that. I actually love him.`_ thought Caulifla.

As she was thinking about this she blushed.

Kale smiled.

"It's okay. Actually you guys are kinda the same."

"Shut up Kale!" - said Caulifla sharply as she blushed more.

For a moment a chill ran down on her spine. Something was about to happen. Something bad. Not with them but with Goku.

–-

After the blast Goku stood up. He couldn't see Caulifla anywhere. He was thinking back of their fight. Goku didn't know why he liked her. It was a tense feeling. It was. Love. He barely knew her but still he felt like she was his soul mate.

 _`Her eyes, her spirit, her body, her moves. Everything is so perfect in her.`_

Someone was standing behind him. He turned around and saw Jiren. This is the fight he was waiting for.

–-

Caulifla felt Goku's power. During their fight a special bond was created between them.

Among the Saiyan it was rare to stay next to one mate. But once this bond was created it lasted until their death.

She saw him. Goku went Super Saiyan Blue but he was Jiren's punching bag. Even with Kaio-Ken x20 Goku was no match for him.

 _`Don't you dare to die.`_ shouted Caulifla in her head.

The fight was amazing but she knew Jiren had the upper hand. Goku powered down and reached toward the sky. A huge blue, pure energy appeared above him. It was growing by every second. He threw it toward Jiren but he easily stopped it and a moment later he suddenly pushed it back to Goku. He tried everything but even his Super Saiyan Blue Kaio-Ken x20 wasn't enough. The ball had so much energy it created a black hole. And then she saw Goku falling down straight into the energy.

"NO!"

She wanted to fly to and catch him but someone grabbed her.

"No Sis, it' no use!"begged Kale.

"Let me go Kale! I have to save him!"

"Sis you can't save him. You just getting yourself killed!"

"I said let me go!"shouted Caulifla with teary eyes.

"I'm sorry but I won't let you go."

In the next second the Spirit Bomb exploded.

When the blinding light finally disappeared she couldn't believe her eyes. Only a huge crater left. She looked at the bench but she didn't see him there. She couldn't sense his Ki either. She fall on her knees. Warm tears went down on her cheeks. She started to cry. She couldn't stop.

 _`No, no, no, no, please don't tell me you're dead.`_

She screamed and went Super Saiyan 2. She was ready to attack Jiren. Then again kale sopped her.

"LET ME GO KALE!"

She shouted so loudly that the mountains were shaking.

"No Sis, it's suicide. Don't do this!"

"I SAID LET ME GO! I COULD HAVE SAVED HIM! AND NOW HE'S DEAD! I WILL KILL THIS GREY BALD GNOME BASTARD!"

"Goku was in Super Saiyan Blue and used Kaio-Ken x20. What do you think will happen if you attack him in Super Saiyan 2?"asked Kale and her eyes were full with tears as well.

It hurt to admit but Kale was right and Caulifla knew it. She powered down and walked to the edge of the crater. She was on her knees. She started to cry again and let out a final chilling scream.

"GOKUUUUUU!"


	2. Chapter 2

The crater was huge, it seemed like a whole planet could fit in and immense power was flowing from there. The power was so raw and enormous it caused lightnings.

Caulifla knelt down at the edge and she was still in shock.

 _'It happened so fast. I heard this Jiren was strong but I would've never thought he's that strong. I swear you, Goku, I'll kill him. I don't care if Zeno-sama will eliminate me. I'll avenge you.'_

"Sis I think we should hide. You have to regain your strength. In this condition you're not able to fight." said Kale.

"I'll relax once I knock Jiren off and win this tournament." said Caulifla with anger in her voice.

Caulifla looked at Beerus and, for her surprise, he was almost as shocked as she was. Krilin, Tien, Master Roshi, even Whis couldn't believe their eyes. Then her heart missed a beat and a calm, warm feeling started to take control in her body.

"He's coming." Caulifla said with a smile.

"W-who's coming?" asked Kale.

A second later Beerus said the same exact words with a huge smile on his face.

A blinding pure white ray filled the crater, nobody could see what was happening, not even the gods, not even the angles but Caulifla didn't need to use her eyes because she felt Goku in her heart. Although Goku was in base form Caulifla couldn't sense his ki. A weird aura surrounded him, his eyes were gray and his hair was shinier.

As she was running down tears ran down on her cheeks but she wasn't sad. She stopped right in front of him then hugged him. She buried his face in his chest and let everything out. Goku put his hand on her head and when she looked up he was smiling.

"What's the matter Caulifla?" asked Goku although he kind of knew the answer.

"What's the matter? You fall into that giant energy-black hole thingy and then you completely disappeared you moron!" shouted Caulifla with teary eyes.

"Why would you care?" asked Goku.

"Because I l..."

At this point she stopped and blushed.

"Because you have to teach me how to reach Super Saiyan 3 and Super Saiyan Blue you old bastard!" said Caulifla while she was still blushed.

"That's all?" asked Goku with a small smile.

"Of course! Don't get cocky Goku!" said Caulifla.

"Caulifla I swear I'll teach you after the tournament ends. But I have an unfinished business." said Goku as he turned to Jiren.

"Are you kidding me?! Five minutes earlier that guy used you as a punching bag. Four minutes earlier he pushed back your strongest attack with his stare. You almost died because you're too stubborn to give up even when you see you clearly don't have the upper hand!" shouted Caulifla.

She turned away from Goku.

"But if you wanna fight him I go with you. You promised you would teach me so I can't let you die." said Caulifla sharply.

When she turned back to look in his eyes she saw as he was taking a step. She tried to grab him but in the next second he was nowhere. She looked around and she saw him in front of Jiren as he was trying to kick him. No one knew how he got there in a blink of an eye and no one could believe their eyes. Toppo and Dyspo were so surprised they couldn't react to the attack but somehow Jiren avoided the kick. Kale grabbed Caulifla and the started to run to find a safe place.

 _'How? He took one step and was already at Jiren. Not even Dyspo can move this fast. What is this power? I guess you have to teach me lots of things old man!'_ thought Caulifla with a small smile.

She looked at the bench of Universe 7 and thought

' _This is something new. Beerus and Whis but even the other gods and angles seem really surprised. Goku fall into pure energy but he's as strong as Jiren. I know you can beat him Goku. I'm with you!'_

Caulifla and Kale stopped in a place which was surrounded by ruins so it was a perfect spot for hiding. The two Saiyan was watching the fight and they couldn't believe their eyes.

"What happened to Goku?" asked Kale

"I don't know but it's really strange. It's like he's a totally different person. Although heat surrounds him his ki is oddly calm like he's doesn't even think how to move almost like his body reacts on its own." answered Caulifla while she was watching the fight.

"Does he ever think?" laughed Kale.

"You got point Kale" said Caulifla and burst out in laughing.

The fight reached its top.

"Kale is it just me or Goku's moves are getting slower?" asked Caulifla with fear in her voice.

Kale looked at her then took a closer look at the fight and said

"It's like he's getting tired like he's running out of stamina. Also his eyes are changing from gray to black and from black to gray. Is he slowly losing his form?"

Caulifla had a flashback of her spar with Goku when he said

 _'Before you go Super Saiyan 3 you should master Super Saiyan 2.'_

Suddenly Caulifla puzzled it out.

"The idiot!" shouted Caulifla.

Kale didn't know why her sister became angry. Caulifla continued

"He's a huge idiot! He attacked Jiren in his new form and he doesn't know the cost of his fast movements. He's gonna lose this battle Kale." said Caulifla as she closed her eyes.

At this very moment Goku ran out of stamina and Jiren once again had the upper hand. He knocked out Goku who, after the fall, took a hard landing. The fighters of Universe 7 were too busy with their opponents so nobody could help him. Goku stood up but his knees were shaking and he barely could stand on his two feet. Three robots from Universe 3 wanted to eliminate the tired and completely defenseless Saiyan because they knew it was only a matter of time before he could regain his power. They launched their attack but Caulifla stepped in in the last minute.

"Thank you, you really helped me out there!" said Goku with a smile.

"Don't think I did that because I wanted to save your butt! Only I have the right to eliminate you plus I have to prove that I'm ready for Super Saiyan Blue." shouted Caulifla sharply.

Caulifla powered up and went Super Saiyan 2 but Goku stayed in his base form.

"What? Are not gonna transform?" Asked Caulifla, almost, disappointed.

"I haven't recovered enough stamina but don't worry I'll catch up soon enough." said Goku.

Caulifla launched her attack and she gave all of her power into her hit and kicks but Goku easily blocked and dodged them.

"Why can't I hit you?!" shouted Caulifla out of anger.

Goku caught her fist, looked into her eyes and said

"Martial art isn't like street fighting. You can't defeat me with blindly launched attacks. You have to feel your enemy's moves, their rhythm and wait until they make a mistake then take that opportunity and take advantage of it. Like now."

He knelt her in the stomach and hit her in the face.

"Bastard" spat Caulifla.

"Come on Cauli show me something I don't have all day." mocked Goku.

Once again she launched her wave of attack. Goku went counter-attack but Caulifla successfully blocked all of his attacks then suddenly Goku tried with an upper cut. She blocked this as well and kicked him in the ribs then hit him in the face with a hard punch which sent him a few meters away.

"Don't think you can surprise me anymore. I'm a quick learner you know." said Caulifla with a smirk.

"I guess but don't get too over confident." smiled Goku.

He started his attack and suddenly a dozen Goku surrounded her.

"Hey! Using funny attacks is cheating!" shouted Caulifla.

"If you can't beat my Afterimage you are not ready for Super Saiyan 3." said Goku with no mock in his voice.

She hit one of the bodies but it was like air and the body just disappeared.

"What?!" said Caulifla

"Right behind you said Goku and he kicked her in the back, sending her into a giant mountain.

"That's enough! Fight me face to face old man!" shouted Caulifla.

Goku used Instant Transmission and he always turned up somewhere else so it was impossible for her to follow him with her eyes. Caulifla closed her eyes and thought

 _'I have to focus on his ki...THERE!'_

She turned around at the right time, caught his fist and said

"It's not gonna work anymore, old man!"

She kicked his face and although Goku blocked he still took a few steps back.

"Are you sure you don't wanna transform? If you wait more you will be eliminated before you regain your power." asked Caulifla while she was waiting for an opportunity.

"Perhaps you're right. My base form is not enough against you anymore." said Goku and he began the transformation.

He went Super Saiyan 2 but the transformation took too long. Kale jumped right next to Caulifla and went Legendary Super Saiyan.

"Sis, I know you like him and you want him to teach you but now our universe is at stake. We can't afford to lose."

Caulifla knew this but didn't want to accept. She wanted to be with Goku, learn from him everything.

"I know Kale." said Caulifla quietly.

 _'I will wish your universe back with the Super Dragon Balls when we win this tournament Goku. That's a promise.'_ thought Caulifla.

"Are you okay by yourself? It seems a little unfair." shouted Caulifla to Goku.

"I don't need help, I'm more than enough for this." said Goku with a smile.

The two female Saiyan launched their attack. They made a really good team so Goku had to focus really hard to block their attacks which came from both sides. Kale restrained his arm leaving him defenseless and Caulifla didn't waste a single moment. She hit hard and landed a few dozen punches on Goku's stomach and face who didn't have a chance to block every hit. She was ready to finish the fight with a brutal kick to his head but at the last moment Goku did a back flip and smashed Kale on the ground. His arm was free and out two fingers on his forehead to use Instant Transmission.

 _'He's gonna disappear. I have to follow his ki. There!'_ thought Caulifla.

She fired a ki blast and as soon as Goku appeared the blast hit him but he blocked.

"I told you. It won't work anymore." said Caulifla.

Kale stood up and jumped next to her sister.

"Let's finish this." said Caulifla.

They powered up and fired a powerful ki blast at the same time. Goku shouted and powered up but didn't move at all when the blasts exploded. When the smoke cleared he was standing there with a long yellow hair with no eyebrows.

 _'What? He blocked our attack with his aura. This raw enormous energy is scary. He's amazing.'_ thought Caulifla while she couldn't stop staring at him.

"What an amazing power! Wait...is this...Super Saiyan 3?!" asked Caulifla with amazement.

Kale was shocked because she couldn't believe such raw power could exist. For both of their surprise Goku powered down and went back to Super Saiyan 2.

"Sorry, I had to go Super Saiyan 3 otherwise I wouldn't have had any chance to block your attack." laughed Goku.

As the fight continued Caulifla and Kale, slowly but surely, started to overpower Goku who still hadn't recovered enough stamina.

 _'I have to find something out. I have no chance in Super Saiyan 3 because I would lose my stamina before I could finish this fight.'_ thought Goku while he was blocking the attacks.

When they finally stopped to take a little break Goku said

"You're a good team but play times over."

He powered up and went Super Saiyan God.

 _'What? I can't feel his ki at all. It's not the same form he used against Jiren and it's not Super Saiyan Blue. His eyes and hair turned red and his aura is like it's on fire. What else are you hiding from me Goku?'_ thought Caulifla.

Goku smiled and pointed two fingers at Caulifla who didn't know what was going to happen. He fired a fast and powerful ki blast which Caulifla dodged but it was close. They launched their attack only this time they attacked from to different angle so Goku had to divide his focus. Goku blocked their attack and in the blink of an eye he kicked Caulifla in the back.

"Oh no, you don't!" shouted Caulifla out of anger.

She attacked him from the air but Goku blocked this as well and for a moment her stomach was defenseless and Goku punched him so hard she had to kneel down.

 _'No, this can't be. We're no match for him. It seems like it's only a warm up for him. He's too powerful.'_ thought Caulifla then she jumped to Goku and kicked out both of his legs.

"Now Kale!" ordered Caulifla.

Kale fired a powerful a ki wave which swallowed Goku but a moment later Goku rammed through it and landed a huge kick on Kale's face.

"Enough is enough! Kale hit him with your most powerful blast. He won't be able to block both of out attacks!" shouted Caulifla.

They fired but Goku was just standing there and when the blasts almost reached him he launched one-one ki blasts toward the attacks which completely destroyed the waves while his attacks flew toward the them. Kale stopped the blast with her hands and after a few struggling minutes she sent it to the sky. Caulifla started to fly away from the attack but the blast was faster than she was. Fortunately Kale was able to catch her before she landed on the ground but she couldn't move at all. Finally she stood up but her knees were shaking.

 _'He's really powerful but I haven't played my trump card yet. I admire you, Goku, we were no match for you even when you were outnumbered but I guess this is the least I can expect from you. No wonder I feel something towards you. But...I can't give up.'_ thought Caulifla.

Goku jumped down in front of them but didn't attack. Caulifla walked to him and looked in his eyes.

"Goku," started Caulifla ", our universes are at stake and one of us will be erased. Nothing guarantees that your universe or my universe will win. Maybe this is the last time we see each other. I just want you to know that I'm really grateful. You taught me how to reach Super Saiyan 2 and you trained even though our existence is on the line. I hope we'll meet on the other world somehow."

She looked at him teary eyes and hugged him.

"Caulifla, I promise I'll win and I'll wish your universe back. And one final lesson; the best way to master a form is to remain in that transformation as long as you can. Even when you don't fight" said Goku.

Caulifla walked back to Kale and said

"Let's finish this. Kale, give me one the earrings."

Kale gave her the earring and she put the other one on his ear. The fusion began and Kefla was born. Kefla turned Legendary Super Saiyan and they started the fight neither of them wanted to lose any second. Kefla overpowered Goku's Super Saiyan God form so he went Super Saiyan Blue and the fight finally was even until Goku released the power of Kaio-Ken x20. Goku had the upper hand but Kefla fired a ki blast at him which Goku blocked with a smaller Kamehameha. Kefla used this time to get behind him and kicked him in the face brutally. Goku flew into a huge rock, passed out and lost his Super Saiyan Blue form.

"It's over Goku! Now I'm knocking you off." said Kefla but something was holding her back.

 _'I'm sorry Goku but it has to be done. I'll try everything to win this tournament and wish your universe back.'_ thought Kefla.

"It's...not...over...I...ain't...finished...yet!" said Goku as he was standing up.

"You still wanna fight? I finish this right now!" shouted Kefla and fired six ki blasts at him but he dodged them all.

"What?! It's a fluke! But a fluke won't happen twice!" shouted Kefla and she fired six ki blasts once again at him but the outcome didn't change; Goku dodged them all.

Kefla quickly jumped on the top of a rock to keep the distance from him.

 _'His eyes...it's the same color when he was fighting Jiren and Goku was on the same level as him which means now he's way stronger than me. But I won't give up!'_ thought Kefla.

"Goku just because you powered up a little bit that doesn't mean now you're stronger than me! I'll show my full power!" said Kefla but with doubts in her voice.

Goku launched his attack and he was so fast that Kefla couldn't follow him and by the time she caught up and turned around he was already behind her. Goku was hitting her with unbelievable speed and power. Kefla fall on the ground and from the impact she left a big and deep crater. She had only seconds before Goku appeared in front of her with another powerful punch however Kefla was able to block it. The success was short lived because a few seconds later he jumped over her and kicked her hard in the back. Kefla landed on the top of a rock and it reminded her how this fight started about five seconds earlier.

 _'He's too strong and too fast I can't follow him at all and I can't sense his ki. He's gonna knock me off but I won't give up. Not yet!'_ thought Kefla and she powered up to fire her most powerful ki blast. Goku started to charge a Kamehameha and jumped toward her.

"You can't dodge in mid-air" shouted Kefla who fired her blast.

Goku didn't dodge instead he used his Kamehameha to slide on Kefla's blast and when he was above her he released his attack.

The blue wave completely overwhelmed Kefla who was flying toward the Void. As she was being pushed back the earrings broke. Kefla didn't exist anymore and she returned to the bench as Caulifla and Kale. Caulifla stood up right away and went Super Saiyan 2. Everyone thought she lose her mind and wanted to do something stupid but she just stood there quietly. Kale knew that she transformed into Super Saiyan 2 because this was Goku's last lesson.

 _'You better win this thing, old man! I ain't finished with you yet!'_ thought Caulifla.

The last fighters of Universe 6 were eliminated and Caulifla was ready to accept her fate but, for her surprise, nothing happened.

"Why are we still here? Why Zeeno-sama didn't erase us?" asked Kale.

"At the beginning of the tournament Zeeno-sama was so amazed with the fights that he changed the rules. Now if a universe loses all of its members it won't be erased right away only at the end. So we can enjoy the fights. Until the last minute of course." said Vados.

As time went Universe 7 was losing more and more fighters. First Piccolo then C 18. Gohan and Frieza were working together to knock Dyspo off until Frieza lose his power. Dyspo wanted to attack Frieza but Gohan quickly restrained him from behind, sacrificing himself so they could rid off the fighter of Universe 11.

"Well it looks like Gohan has been Dysposed." laughed Champa.

When Gohan appeared on the bench he looked at Caulifla and walked to her.

"Hi" welcomed Gohan.

"And who are you?" asked Caulifla who was rooting for Goku so she wasn't really in the mood to speak with the boy.

"My name is Gohan" said the young boy "and Goku is my father."

 _'And here I thought you're his brother.'_ thought Caulifla before she asked

"What do you want?"

"I want to thank you."

Thank me what? I didn't do anything for you, boy."

"I know what you did. You protected my dad. After he fought Jiren he was exhausted and he was attacked by three enemies. He wouldn't have stand a chance but you saved him. You acted like you only wanted to fight him and to teach you but I know why you did it. So thank you" said Gohan and he bowed.

As he was walking away he stopped and said

"Don't think I didn't notice that you like him. But don't worry I'm pretty sure he likes you as well."

She blushed and wanted to say something but couldn't say a word.

 _'No, it wasn't that obvious. He's a smart ass that's how figured it out. Or was it really that obvious? Kale knows I like Goku because she knows me better than anyone else.'_ thought Caulifla.

"Hey Kale." said Caulifla.

"Yes Sis?"

"Be honest with me. Was it obvious that I wanted to save Goku after he fought Jiren because I like him?" asked Caulifla.

"Well as I recall after he fought Jiren and came back from nowhere you ran to him and started to cry. And before your fusion with Kale you said that you were sorry that you can't spend more time together." answered Vados.

"Well as I recall your name is not Kale, Vados." said Caulifla and her head was red but nobody knew if because she blushed or she was really angry.

"Oh, my bad. I didn't know it suppose to be a secret. Ohohohoho! Laughed Vados.

"Don't worry Caulifla-san. It's completely okay. Goku's one the strongest fighter and he's really lighthearted. No wonder you fall in love with him." said Cabba.

Caulifla slowly turned to Cabba and shouted

"Shut up Cabba! No one asked you!"


	3. Chapter 3

Goku, Vegeta, C17, Frieza, Toppo and Jiren were the last fighters in the ring. Goku and Vegeta were fighting Jiren in their Super Saiyan Blue form while Frieza and C17 were fighting Toppo.

"C17, are you guys okay?" asked Goku because he saw that they had trouble with the fighter from Universe 11.

"Yeah, don't worry. I think we can handle this one." answered C17.

Frieza was in his golden form and he put up good a fight against Toppo however it seemed like Toppo still had more power which he was hiding throughout the tournament. After an intense fight Frieza ran out of stamina and Toppo easily knock him off and, by himself, C17 didn't stand any chance against him so he was eliminated as well.

Caulifla didn't sit down for a moment because she was too nervous about the out coming. Still in her Super Saiyan 2 form her palms were resting on the stay.

 _'Two against two. I just hope that Goku and Vegeta put aside their pride for once and they'll fight together. Goku seems really exhausted he barely can stay in his Super Saiyan Blue form. I swear I'll kill you if you die, Goku!'_ thought Caulifla and she closed her eyes.

The two Saiyans were not match for Jiren not even in their Blue form. It even got worse when Toppo finally arrived to help Jiren out and even though he just fought Frieza and C17 he didn't seem tired at all. He attacked Vegeta and the fight was ruthless and when it turned out that Toppo was actually a God of Destruction apprentice Universe 6 and Universe 7 almost lost their hope.

"If anyone then Master Vegeta can beat Toppo. He's stronger than a god and I know he'll knock him off or die trying." said Cabba.

"And Goku'll knock Jiren off. I know he can do it. He has to do it." added Caulifla however she wasn't so sure.

 _'I don't know how longer can Goku hold on. He's really tired. I shouldn't have fought him. He would be in a much better shape. Please, Goku, win. Win for me. Win for us!'_ thought Caulifla and a tear ran down on her cheek.

Goku was standing on front of Jiren and he was ready for the battle. He used Instant Transmission but it seemed like he was just avoiding his opponent. His attacks were too slow and too predictable.

"What is Goku doing? He can't damage Jiren with those kind of attacks." said Kale.

It was strange for Caulifla as well because it was nothing like Goku. He always went toe-to-toe against his opponents and didn't care about the odds but now something was different. While she was thinking something struck her, an image from her fight with Goku when he said

 _'Martial arts isn't like street fighting.'_

"He's not running. He's not running at all. Look before he disappears he puts some kind of ki blasts on the ground. It's like he's making a minefield." said Caulifla.

 _'Wow, I can't believe he can think of these kind of tricks while he's fighting Jiren. He's not just strong but actually really smart as well.'_ thought Caulifla and she smiled.

"A minefield? That's genius." said Kale as she was taking a closer look.

When Jiren stepped on of those blast everything exploded around him.

"Nice going, Goku!" shouted Krilin.

"Kakarot! Above you!" shouted Vegeta.

When Goku looked up he saw Jiren unharmed. He attacked Goku and beat him to the point where he couldn't stand up anymore and he also lost his Super Saiyan Blue form.

 _'Noo! It can't be! You can't lose! Please, stand up!'_ thought Caulifla.

Vegeta eliminated Toppo when he passed the power of Super Saiyan Blue and went Ultra Super Saiyan Blue.

"Jiren! Now I am your opponent!" said Vegeta.

The fight began but Vegeta was clearly overpowered by Jiren even in his Ultra Super Saiyan Blue form but Vegeta refused to give up. He stood up every time just to give enough time to Goku to recover but the next punch was too much for him and he had been eliminated.

As he was floating toward the Void he gave his remaining energy to Goku. It wasn't much but at least Goku could stand up though he couldn't move at all and he was just standing in front of Jiren, waiting for the inevitable.

"It's over." said Jiren and he launched his attack.

"Goku!" shouted Caulifla.

Pictures appeared on front of Goku as he was reaching deep to find some power to dodge Jiren's punch. The first image was Jiren as he said

 _'_ _Trust begets nothing!'_

Then C17, Master Roshi, Tien, C18, Piccolo, Gohan, Frieza and Krilin. They were all calling for him. He saw Vegeta as he was floating toward the Void and he sent his last energy to him.

"Kakarot! I leave the rest...to you."

But he needed one final push to reach the power. Suddenly Caulifla appeared in front of him as she hugged him.

 _'You better win this thing, old man!'_ said Caulifla.

Goku disappeared and turned up behind Jiren. Nobody could hide their surprise but Caulifla was just standing there smiling.

"Caulifla-san. You don't seem so surprised. I think you knew that he could turn the tables." said Cabba.

"Yes, I knew. Don't ask how I just knew. Like when he disappeared in that explosion. Right before he turned up my heart missed a beat and a warm feeling took over. I can't explain to be honest." said Caulifla.

Kale turned to Vados and asked

"Vados-san, do you know what kind of form Goku uses?"

"Yes, it's Ultra Instinct." answered Vados.

"Ultra Instinct?" wondered Caulifla.

"Yes. It's a form that even gods can't reach easily. However it seems like, despite he's a mortal, Goku somehow obtained it within forty minutes or so. It's really amazing." said Vados.

"Of course it's amazing. He IS amazing." said Caulifla quietly.

Goku dodged Jiren's attacks also he was able to hit him with a powerful punch in his stomach.

"However," continued Vados ", the next time he loses this power it will be over. I'm really curious if he can master it before he runs out of stamina."

"I know he can do it. He's the strongest in all universes." said Caulifla.

The fight was fast and intense neither of the fighters wanted to leave the arena as a loser. Jiren hit hard Goku who landed on a floating rock. Caulifla was so excited she was hitting Cabba's head and almost choked him with her other arm which was around his neck.

"Please...let...me...go." begged Cabba but Caulifla didn't hear him at all.

Jiren was attacking Goku but it seemed like neither of them moved. Goku counterattacked and on of his punches finally hit Jiren who backed up a few steps.

"Jiren! Stop wasting time and hit him with your strongest attack! Knock Goku off!" shouted Belmod.

Jiren powered up and fired his but Goku didn't move at all he was just standing there.

"Move you idiot!" shouted Caulifla and her grip around Cabba's neck became stronger.

"I...can't...breathe..." said Cabba but Caulifla didn't heard him again.

Jiren's ki blast disappeared like it never existed. Everybody was shocked when Goku turned up behind Jiren holding his most powerful attack in his hand. He hit it with two of his fingers and the energy ball was erased. By the time Jiren turned around Goku was a few steps from him. He dodged Jiren's attack and did a back flip while he hit Jiren four times who almost fell down to the Void. Jiren charged at him and launched his attacks but somehow he missed Goku and stopped right behind him. Goku landed around fifty punches on Jiren who flew into a rock.

"But...how? He didn't even move an inch." said Caulifla.

She looked around and saw as the gods of destruction were standing up and then she heard the conversation between Whis and Beerus.

 _'Is...is this Mastered Ultra Instinct? Does this mean he's stronger than the gods of destruction?'_ thought Caulifla

When she looked back at Goku his new form was revealed. His hair was white, his eyes were gray and intense heat replaced his energy aura. She was amazed.

"Are you sure you wanna watch him? I mean he's shirtless and I don't want you to feel uncomfortable or someth..." Cabba couldn't finish his sentence because Caulifla smashed his head to the ground.

"Cabba...you really need to learn when to speak and when to shut up." said Caulifla as she was pushing his head deeper in the ground.

Jiren couldn't move at all and he was completely shocked.

"The fight starts now, Jiren!" said Goku and he launched his attack which was faster than light.

"Is...this...the speed of Ultra Instinct?" asked Piccolo.

Goku totally overpowered Jiren and the out coming of the fight was obvious. When Jiren ran out of options something changed in him he just couldn't believe that someone could be stronger than him, someone who valued trust over raw power. He powered up and he finally showed his full power and took a hard hit on Goku who fell to the ground and couldn't move. Caulifla heard Krilin shouting

"No matter what, no matter the peril, you've always sprung back. You'll be be able to defeat Jiren. I believe in you! So get up, Goku!"

Goku moved his hands and somehow he managed to stand up.

"Impossible! How can that be?" shouted Belmod.

"Goku isn't fighting for himself. It's because he's bearing our hopes too." said Piccolo.

"That's right. Goku has people who help raise each other up. Our existence gives Goku strength. I'm sure he doesn't believe, even for a moment, that he came this far by himself." added Master Roshi.

"Goku's the reason we can be here now. Goku in we trust." said Krilin.

Caulifla was amazed. The love and respect Goku got from his friends was absolutely amazing. She knew he was a good person but these sentences not just reassured her in that but she also realized that he was the best person in all universes.

 _'You were teaching me despite the fact that our universes were at stake. You always stood up no matter how much you got beaten up. Now I know it's because you don't wanna let your friends down and this makes you not just a better fighter but a better person. Your power is just one thing. But that's combined with your personality is the reason I love you.'_ thought Caulifla.

Jiren fired a powerful ki blast toward the benches. Goku appeared in front of Caulifla and blocked Jiren's attack with one arm. Caulifla couldn't believe her eyes and wanted to touch Goku but then she realized probably that wasn't the right moment.

"You..." shouted Goku with anger "...I don't think I'm a hero of justice or something. But, those who'd hurt my friends, I WON'T FORGIVE!"

"Oh Jiren, you bastard! You shouldn't have done that. Now Goku's angry. Consider yourself lucky because murder is against the rules!" said Caulifla.

"Goku'll tear you to shreds. Enjoy your final moments, Jiren!" said Cabba.

"Go, Goku! Eliminate this selfish person and win this tournament!" said Kale.

Goku attacked with his full power and totally overpowered Jiren who couldn't block his attacks and he was Goku's punching bag.

"Go, Kakarot! Beat Jiren for us!" shouted Vegeta.

Goku finished his series of attacks with a Kamehameha which sent Jiren to the ground who couldn't move at all. Goku landed in front of him. He put his hand on the ground and fired a ki blast which made the whole arena shaking and the ground collapsed under Jiren who fell to the Void.

"And the winner is..." the Grand Pries couldn't finish his sentence because Goku started to scream painfully and he collapsed.

"W-what's happening?" asked Caulifla nervously.

"I think he's paying the price for the limit-breaker power of the gods." answered Vados.

"Is he going to die?" asked Cabba in shock.

"Hmmmm. I don't know. May be he will may be he won't." answered Vados calmly.

Caulifla jumped down to Goku and put one of her hands under Goku's head and she put her other hand on his chest.

"Don't you dare to die after all of this, Goku! I don't wanna lose you like this." said Caulifla.

 _'He's shaking but his body is on fire. What did you do Goku?'_ thought Caulifla and she held his hand.

The members of Universe 7 also jumped down to Goku.

"Caulifla! Quick, give him this!" said Gohan and he gave her a bean.

"A bean? Are you nuts?" shouted Caulifla.

"It's a senzu bean. It should heal every wound." said Krilin.

"I wouldn't recommend." said the Grand Priest.

"What? Why not?" asked Piccolo.

"His body is exhausted, it completely ran out of energy and of stamina. If you give him that bean then the sudden burst of energy will explode along with his body. It's up to him if he survives or not." explained the Grand Priest and continued "I think it's time to erase the universes which lost the tournament. Zeeno-sama, whenever you're ready."

"W-wait...Zeeno-sama...p-please don't do it." stuttered Goku and he was still in huge pain.

"Shh. Don't talk. We knew what happens if we lose." said Caulifla.

"The rules were clear, Goku-san." said Cabba.

"I'll...I'll wish back...every universe...with the...Super Dragon Balls. So why...why not...just let everyone...go home...and I...I won't wish...anything." said Goku and he passed out.

"Goku. Goku. Goku! You can't die. I forbid you to die, bastard!" cried Caulifla.

"Relax. He just passed out." said Vados.

"Zeeno-sama, what do you say? Is Goku's offer acceptable?" asked the Grand Priest.

"Hmmmm. Yes, it is acceptable. No universe shall be erased today. It was an amazing tournament. Everybody is free to go." said Zeeno.

"As Zeeno-sama said everybody's free to go. Now all of you shall return to your universes." added the Grand Priest.

The members of universes couldn't believe what Goku wished. He chose to save the universes even though most of them hated him but with this he earned their respect.

The members of Universe 6 and Universe 7 were still kneeling next to Goku.

"Caulifla-san. It's time to go home." said Cabba.

"Come Sis. Let his friends take care of him." added Kale.

"Do you really think I'm gonna leave him when he's dying?" asked Caulifla sharply.

"He's in good hands. You saw the love Goku got from his friends. They won't let anything to happen with him." said Cabba.

Caulifla looked at Cabba but in a way that made even Beerus sweat.

"It's all right. When he recovers you'll be the first person we call. That's a promise." said Gohan.

"And you can visit the Earth of Universe 7 anytime you want." added Vados.

Caulifla didn't know what to do. She didn't want to leave Goku at all. On the other hand she knew that he was in really good hands.

"Goku, you better recover or I'll haunt you in the other world." said Caulifla quietly to Goku and she kissed her forehead.

"Are you ready?! Every other universe has already left! And this place is so boring." complained Champa.

Caulifla took a killer look at Champa.

"O-or whenever you're ready. No rush at all you know. I-I'm gonna be over there." said Champa and he hid behind Vados.

Before she let Goku off he opened his eyes and looked Caulifla.

"H-hey Cauli! When I recover I wanna train you. I'll teach you everything I know. You'll be the strongest in your universe!" said Goku.

"In my universe? Are you kidding, right? I'll be the strongest in ALL universes. This includes yours as well obviously. So enjoy your position as long as you can because I'm coming for you, Goku!" said Caulifla and she smiled.

"That's the...spirit." laughed Goku and he passed out again.

"Very well then. Cabba! I'll go to Planet Sadala soon and I'll train you. But don't think it'll be easy!" said Vegeta.

Cabba looked surprised but he quickly said

"T-thank you Master Vegeta. I won't let you down!" said Cabba as he bowed.

"Of course you won't or I'll kill you myself! And don't call me master! This is the last time I'm warning you!" said Vegeta.

"Y-yes Ma...I mean Vegeta-san!" said Cabba and he bowed three more times.

"Very well. I think it's time to go home." said Whis.

The fighters of Universe 6 and Universe 7 said goodbye and everyone went home.

 **Somewhere in the deep space of Universe 7**

Only one ship was floating somewhere in the unknown regions of the space. The ship was huge almost three or four times bigger than Frieza's ship. It served as a headquarter and as a battleship and it had enough space for a huge army as well. The officer knocked at a door and when the access was granted he stepped in and bowed. The room was dark and really cold compared to the rest of the ship, his breaths were visible. When the lights turned on he saw a seat which pointed toward a window. Chills ran down on his spine as the chair slowly turned toward him.

"What do you want, _officer_?" said the unknown person and she said the word officer with disgust in her voice.

"I am sorry for bothering you ma'am. Our new recruits passed our tests and I brought you the results. They did really well, everybody passed and they are more than worthy to join our cause ma'am." said the officer and he started to sweat.

"I'll be the judge of that. Or did you forget your place again? Should I remind you where you stand?" asked the lady with anger in her voice.

"I didn't mean like that ma'am. I didn't mean to be disrespectful at all." said the officer and he quickly bowed and gave her the results.

"You said they're more than worthy. As I see they had to do one of our battle simulation twice. Care to explain? You know I don't like when someone's trying to lie, officer." said the lady who spat these words like venom.

"I-it wasn't obvious for them ma'am. The trainers, seeing their past results, gave them another shot and for the second time they reached 100%." said the officer but he was shaking.

"I see. I wanna meet them. The recruits and the trainers. Make it happen, officer!" said the lady.

"Y-yes, of course ma'am!" said the officer who bowed then left the room.

Thirty minutes later the team, with their trainers, stepped in the room.

"I've seen your results. I know this team reached almost 100% on every battle simulation they had to do. However almost 100% is not 100% plus they had to do one practice twice. Why?" asked the lady impatiently.

"The goal of the battle simulation wasn't clear for them ma'am. But we gave them another shot to prove their worth. At the second time they reached 100% ma'am." said one the trainers.

"That's exactly what the officer said. You had more than thirty minutes yet you couldn't find a better explanation?" asked the lady but the sentence was more like a statement.

"I am...I am sorry ma'am. Next ti..." he couldn't finish his sentence because the lady shot a ki blast through his heart.

"Excuses, excuses. I hate excuses. Anyone has something to ad?" asked the lady who was smiling.

No one dared to take a breath, they were standing there quietly.

"I see...As I see this team is useless and for some reason these trainers think you're worthy. You failed one of your practice yet you're still here. But you failed. And you know what happens to those people who fail?" asked the lady.

"They...they die ma'am." said one of the recruit.

"Wonderful, one of you can talk. But saying that they die is so...how should I say...so uncivilized. Let's call it...a favor for the future." said the lady who smirked.

The door closed behind them and only screams came out from that room. Two minutes later the lady opened the door and walked out. The officer was waiting for her outside and he was ready to take orders.

"Officer. Clean my room. Drop the bodies out. And let me know when lunch is ready. I'm starving." ordered the lady.

"It will be done ma'am." answered the officer and he bowed.


	4. Chapter 4

_**Planet Sadala, six months after the Tournament of Power**_

Caulifla was waiting for Vados in her room and was ready to leave to train with Goku. She was still in her Super Saiyan 2 form and she completely perfected it. It was like her base form.

'Where is she? We should've left hours ago.' thought Caulifla as she was sitting on her bag.

Someone knocked on the door. Caulifla got up and opened it, Kale was standing there.

"Sis. Are you sure you want to leave? What about your gang?" asked Kale.

"You're the leader now. We spent the last six months with your training and you've become way stronger than I expected. This gang is in good hands." said Caulifla and she smiled.

"Thank you Sis. When will you come back?" asked Kale.

"As soon as Goku teaches me how to turn Super Saiyan 3 AND Super Saiyan Blue. He's better ready for me or he's gonna have problems." said Caulifla.

"Do you miss him?" asked Kale.

"Don't be ridiculous Kale! That was…you know…only temporary. I just wanna train and he's the strongest fighter I know." She blushed but continued "Speaking of…what's up with Cabba? Did Vegeta arrive?" asked Caulifla.

"Yes. About five months ago. They've been training since then." answered Kale.

"What?! This means he's ahead of me. He can't reach Super Saiyan 3 before me!" shouted Caulifla.

Vados appeared in the room.

"Finally. Where have you been? It's not like I'm in hurry or something…" said Caulifla.

"You know I'm not intergalactic taxi, right?" said Vados.

"Yeah, yeah just let's go already." said Caulifla.

Kale hugged Caulifla and said goodbye. In the last six months Kale learned how to control her Ki and she became really strong. She became the leader and the members respected her power however she knew she was weaker than her sister.

"Shall we go? I don't like waiting." said Vados mockingly.

 _ **Planet Earth**_

Goku was in his Super Saiyan Blue form with Kaio Ken 20x. He perfected this form so it drained much less stamina. However Ultra Instinct was still too much for him. Whis couldn't train him because he was training with Beerus but he promised that sooner or later he was going to help him mastering Ultra Instinct. Goku was living in the Bamboo Forest in an old house where he grew up.

'Who should I train with? Vegeta is on Planet Sadala, Gohan and Piccolo are busy with Gohan's family. Krilin gave up martial arts again and King Kai doesn't really wanna see me.' thought Goku.

"HOW ABOUT YOU SEARCH FOR THE DARGON BALLS AND GIVE ME BACK MY LIFE?!" shouted King Kai and Goku scared so much that he fall back on his chair.

"How about you don't scream so suddenly? It's really scary you know?" said Goku as he was standing up.

"Oh I'm soo sorry. Goku! Dragon Balls! NOW!" said King Kai angrily.

"All right, all right just stop screaming for Kami's sake. I go to Bulma to get the Dragon Radar and then I'll wish your life back. Three days at top." said Goku.

"You better keep your word this time Goku!" said King Kai.

"Why are so angry? It's not like you're running out of time." said Goku with a huge smile.

"Goku. Dragon. Balls." said King Kai.

 _ **Somewhere in between Universe 6 and Universe 7.**_

"So Vados…do know anything about Goku that I should know?" asked Caulifla.

"Why are you asking? Do you like him?" asked Vados mockingly.

"No, of course not…" blushed Caulifla "…I'm just curious. What about his father, his mother? Does he have brothers or sisters. You know just the basics."

"I don't know but let's see my staff. Ahh, there it is. It seems like his parents died when the planet of the Saiyans of Universe 7, Planet Vegeta, was destroyed. He has…or had an older brother who died when he tried to kidnap Gohan." said Vados.

"So no family reunions I guess. How come Goku wasn't on Planet Vegeta when it was destroyed?" asked Caulifla.

"His father, Bardock, knew something was off so he launched a space pod toward Planet Earth. He chose this location because Goku's power level was too low. After he arrived an earthling found him and raised him. Goku lost his memories when he was a child and fell off of a cliff and hit his head. That's why he didn't remember his Saiyan 'mission'." answered Vados.

"Wow. What about his wife?" asked Caulifla innocently.

"Let's see. She left him. It seems like she had enough of the fights. Goku was never around and he cared more about the fights than about his family. At least that's how she felt." said Vados.

"You can't expect anything else from a weak earthling. She is an idiot who can't understand Saiyans." said Caulifla angrily.

"Such a luck that you're a Saiyan as well and you can understand Goku. Ohohohohoho!" laughed Vados.

"That's NOT what I meant!" shouted Caulifla as she blushed.

 **Planet Earth**

"Thank you Bulma! I'll bring back the radar in one piece." said Goku as he was leaving.

"Goku wait! Do you know anything about Vegeta? He's gone for five months and I don't know how to reach him." said Bulma.

"You should ask for help from Whis." said Goku.

"I've been trying but he said he's busy with Beerus. I'll beat the crap out both of them if I see them again." said Bulma angrily.

"I know you're serious. Anyway I have to go because King Kai wants his life back. Goodbye Bulma." said Goku and he left.

Goku went back to his house because he was hungry. Suddenly a huge blinding ray appeared in front of his house. When the ray and smoke cleared Vados and Caulifla were standing there.

"What are you guys doing here?" asked Goku with a smile.

"Do you have amnesia? You have to train me. You promised." said Caulifla.

"Really? I don't remember at all but I'm glad you're here. I don't have any sparring partner." said Goku sadly.

"It seems like you guys don't need me here." said Vados and she left.

"So Goku. I mastered Super Saiyan 2. Now teach me how to to reach Super Saiyan 3. Like…right now!" said Caulifla and she powered up.

"Relax Cauli. I have to find the Dragon Balls or I'm gonna have troubles." said Goku.

"Why? You won't keep me hanging!" shouted Caulifla.

"I have to bring King Kai back…" answered Goku.

"He's dead right? What's another few months for him?!" said Caulifla mockingly.

"Yeah, you're right. Now let's see how much you've improved. Let's do a little sparring." said Goku and he went Super Saiyan 2.

The two Saiyans clashed and they were even. Goku tried with an upper cut but Caulifla easily dodged and she fired a powerful Ki blast toward Goku. Goku blocked it and launched a Kamehameha which hit Caulifla but when the smoke cleared she was standing there unscratched.

"Okay, that's enough." said Goku.

"What? We just started." said Caulifla angrily.

"I just wanted to see what you're capable of. I'll train you but not here." said Goku and he smirked.

"Now that's what I love to hear. Where are we going?" asked Caulifla.

"Grab my Ki and you'll see." said Goku and he put two fingers on his forehead.

Mr. Popo felt Goku's and a stranger's Ki behind him.

"Yo, Mr. Popo. Can we use the Time Chamber?" asked Goku.

"In one condition. If you don't blow it up. Your Saiyan buddy, Vegeta, blew it up and it took five months to repair it. By the way he can't use it. EVER!" said Mr. Popo.

"Thank you Mr. Popo. I promise we'll be careful." said Goku and he bowed.

As they were walking toward the door Goku stopped and was looking at Caulifla.

"What are you looking at, old man? Do you have a problem?" asked Caulifla.

"Yes. Your clothes." said Goku slowly.

"Excuse me? My clothes?" asked Caulifla and she was starting to lose her patience.

"Wait here." said Goku and he disappeared.

'Yep. I'm gonna kill him. Slowly. Definitely slowly' thought Caulifla.

A few seconds later Goku appeared in front of her with two bags in his hands.

"So what are those?" asked Caulifla.

"Clothes. We'll need these kind of clothes in the Time Chamber. They're based on Saiyan armors. They're heavy but very resistant." answered Goku.

"Fine. I'll play along as long as you train me." said Caulifla.

When they entered the Time Chamber Caulifla saw nothing. The temperature were hot and the room barely had air. Caulifla's breathing was heavy and she was sweating although they entered the room a minute ago.

"So besides the unusual weather what's so special in this room? There must be something otherwise you wouldn't bring me here." asked Caulfila as she was getting used to the temperature.

"Oh yes. One year here is one day on the outside." said Goku.

"What? Does this mean we can train for years in here for exchange days on the outside?! This is incredible!" said Caulifla amazed.

Goku put on his training gear and was watching Caulifla

'She's so perfect.' thought Goku.

"Hey old man! Stop being a creep and turn away!" shouted Caulifla and she blushed.

Goku turned away but he couldn't stop thinking of her and when she put on the training gear she became more beautiful. The gear was perfect on her and it showed her perfect body as well. Caulifla was thinking the same when she looked at Goku. The gear showed how muscular he really was. Goku shook his head.

"So let's fight. We don't have to hold back." said Goku and he went Super Saiyan 2.

The fight was intense as both Saiyan gave their best. Despite the trainings in the last six months Caulifla was still weaker than Goku and she wasn't behind him much. After two hours of intense fight they both collapsed.

"How?! How can you be still stronger than me? I've been training non-stop for six months." said Caulifla angrily.

"Why are you upset? We're almost even in Super Saiyan 2. That's quite impressive if you ask me." said Goku.

Caulifla blushed.

"But still. You can go Super Saiyan 3 and Super Saiyan Blue. Oh and don't forget Ultra Instinct." said Caulifla.

"You'll be able to as well. Just be patient. We've been here for two or three hours and we have three years." said Goku.

"Yeah, you're right. Okay that said, let's eat. I'm starving." said Caulifla as she was sitting up.

"I think you're reading my mind" laughed Goku.

As they were sitting at the table Caulifla was thinking about Goku. She couldn't help but all she could think about was Goku. How he was basically the perfect definition of males. In Universe 6 Saiyan males were weak and they were more like Earthlings but Goku was everything she was looking for in a man. He was strong, he was tall, he was funny. Of course he was a little slow and goofy but this wasn't a problem for her because he knew when to be serious.

"So Goku, I know you have a son but in your house I didn't meet with your wife." said Caulifla.

"Well actually I have two sons and a granddaughter," Caulifla almost choked on her rice but Goku continued "and my wife left me. She felt like I care more about fights than my family."

"You weren't around much, were you?" asked Caulifla.

"No, I wasn't. I think the fact that I died twice didn't help at all." said Goku as he grabbed a glass full of water.

"Died?! Twice?! I thought you're like the strongest in this universe." said Caulifla mockingly but shocked at the same time.

"No one killed me really." Said Goku.

"Yeah, sure. Then how did you die? You ate too much or what?" asked Caulifla mockingly.

"Well I first died when Piccolo and I were fighting Raditz. He was too strong for the two of us so I clinched him from behind and Piccolo fired his special attack which went through Raditz and me." remembered Goku.

"Okay, that's pretty heroic. And the second time?" asked Caulifla.

"Gohan was fighting Cell. He turned Super Saiyan 2 and totally overwhelmed Cell so he was toying with the android. Cell had enough and he wanted to destroy himself along with Earth. I used Instant Transmission and took him to King Kai's planet." said Goku.

"That's badass. So this is why your wife left you?" asked Caulifla.

"Yes. And because I was dead for seven years. I didn't want them to bring me back because I wanted to be stronger to protect this planet and my family." said Goku.

"Well this was really selfish to be honest. But I can understand." said Caulifla and she smiled at Goku.

"Enough about me. I wanna know you better." said Goku.

"Me? There's really not much. My parents died when I was really young. A local gang killed them while they were protecting us. My brother and me were alone but we went through this phase very differently. He joined that stupid special force to stop gangs and violence while I created a gang." said Caulifla.

"A gang? It's interesting giving that your parents were killed by a gang." noticed Goku.

"We wiped out those idiots way sooner than the special force. I found the exact persons who raided our house and I killed them. Slowly. Now we run the planet however we don't kill innocents. Of course those idiots in uniforms think we're the bad guys but they yet to find a person who could be a challenge for us. But that's enough for today. Let's go back training!" said Caulifla and she stood up.

They went out and powered up to their maximum but Caulifla didn't attack she was just starring at Goku.

"Is there something wrong?" asked Goku.

"Yes. You're holding back. I can't reach beyond my limits if I fight someone who isn't stronger than me. Turn Super Saiyan 3!" ordered Caulifla.

"I don't think that's a good idea but as you wish." answered Goku and he went Super Saiyan 3.

Caulifla launched her attack but Goku easily dodged.

"Too slow!" said Goku and he knelt her in the stomach which made Caulifla back up.

"Crush Cannon!" shouted Caulifla as she fired her most powerful Ki attack. Goku blocked it with one hand and launched his counterattack. The Saiyan girl blocked a few punches but most of the hits and kicks were clear and a few moments later she couldn't block a single attack. As she was laying on the ground Goku powered down and ran to Caulifla.

"Hey, you okay? I told you it wasn't a good idea." said Goku softly.

"Just shut up and give me a second. I get up and I beat the living soul out of you." answered Caulifla angrily.

She did get up and started to power up but she collapsed. Goku took her in his arms and put her in bed.

"Don't think you won. Just a second and I'll be on my feet!" said Caulifla and she passed out.

As Goku was watching her he realized that she has the same spirit as he has. May be that's why he liked her. Caulifla went back to her base form and she was sleeping peacefully so Goku decided to let her rest. It was a long day for her. It was a long day for both of them.

The next morning when Caulifla woke up Goku was already up and he was training hard.

"Hey Old Man! How long have I been sleeping? And more importantly why didn't you wake me up?!" asked Caulifla and she was really pissed off.

"I let you rest. You'll need every bit of you energy because today I teach you how to reach Super Saiyan 3." said Goku and he smiled.

"Finally! I take a shower and then we can begin!" said Caulifla.

When she came back she was standing in front of Goku.

"Now listen very carefully! Super Saiyan 3 has a huge amount of energy and power BUT it drains very much stamina. You'll be able to remain in that form for three minutes at top right now. But this doesn't mean you can't master it. However I don't recommend using this form too much. Use this as a last result or when you must finish a fight very quickly. Do you understand?" asked Goku and he was serious. Caulifla never saw him this serious.

"Yes!" answered Caulifla.

"Good. First you go Super Saiyan 2. Then you look deep inside you. Deeper than ever. You have to find the persons or things that motivate you, grab them and let them give you power. That's how you turn Super Saiyan 3." said Goku.

Caulifla nodded her head and went Super Saiyan 2. She closed her eyes and imagined her life. Her parents as they died, her brother who left him, Kale who gave power to her but she still wasn't there. She needed one more thing, one more push. Than she thought about Goku. Her love toward him. She shouted one last time and she turned Super Saiyan 3. As she observed her new power she realized that Goku weren't kidding at all. She just turned but she felt like she ran thousands of miles and a few seconds later she knelt down and went back to her base form.

"You did it Cauli! I'm so proud of you!" said Goku with a huge smile on his face.

From the happiness Caulifla didn't think she just got up, ran to Goku, hugged him than kissed him and he didn't resist at all.

 **Deep Space, Universe 7**

"My lady! We found the last person we were looking for. This means your special force has nine members. What is your order?" asked the lieutenant

"I will be there in a moment to speak with them. Prepare them." said the Lady.

"Yes, ma'am! As you wish" said the lieutenant than he bowed.

"I'm coming for you Goku! And you will be surprised what I will bring with me." said the Lady quietly.

In the next room there were eight fighters with black eyes and with black, spiky hairs. All of them had a tail around their wrist. These people were Saiyans, eight Saiyans who survived the destruction of Planet Vegeta. In the middle of the room a huge ice cube was standing and a person was inside. The Lady walked up to this cube.

"It's time to come back to life…Super Saiyan God!"


	5. Chapter 5

They were kissing for minutes before they both realized what was happening. They jumped from each other and both of them were blushing hard.

"Soooo..." started Caulifla.

"Yeeaah..." continued Goku.

"I call it a day. I'm tired. I do the bed then I go to dishes. I mean I bed the dishes...I mean...I dish the beds...I got things to do!" said Caulifla and she ran toward the bedroom.

"Yes, great and I...uhm...I'll be over there...you know...just there...doing training and stuff." said Goku and he ran the other way.

Goku ran a mile when he stopped and he sat down to meditate. Caulifla caught him off guard and he was sure it only happened because she was so happy about reaching Super Saiyan 3.

"Wow Goku...talking about awkward." said a really familiar voice.

"King Kai?! Were you spying on us?! Really?!" shouted Goku.

"You said and I quote: _'It's not like you're running out of time.'_. Remember? Because I do!" said King Kai.

"And don't you have better things to do?! You know...like..Kai things or something?" asked Goku.

"Goku. I'm dead. I'm dead because of you. And I'm STILL dead because of YOU! You promised me twice that you'd gather the Dragon Balls and wish me back. But no, you rather...well...do anything else! So it's kind of your fault." said King Kai.

In the building Caulifla was still blushing but then she started to think back. Goku didn't push her away, in fact he kissed back and this realization brought a wild grin on her face. She decided that she was going to get Goku.

 _'Let the hunt begin'_ thought Caulifla and she smiled wildly.

After an hour Goku was starving so he decided to grab some food. He could still taste Caulifla's lips but he really didn't mind at all.

 _'I could get used to it.'_ thought Goku as he reached the building.

He grabbed a bowl full of rice, some fish and a huge glass of water.

 _'This should be enough for two may be three hours.'_ thought Goku and he started to eat.

A few minutes later Caulifla entered the so called dining room and she also grabbed a bowl of rice, fish and water then she sat down in front of Goku. Both of them were eating silently and started to feel a little bit awkward so the Saiyan girl broke the silence.

"At the Tournament of Power your friends were really supportive, I mean they put their faith in you. They must be old, childhood friends, right?" asked Caulifla.

Goku giggled.

"Childhood friends? Not at all. Except Krilin and Master Roshi. In fact most of them was my enemy at some point. Piccolo even shot a big hole in my chest. Vegeta basically broke every bone in my body when he transformed into a Great Ape. Tien was my opponent at the World Tournament. C17 and C18 were made by a company which wanted to kill me because I ruined their plan to rule the Earth. And Frieza...well he slaughtered almost every Saiyan and blew up our...I mean their planet. So only Krilin, Master Roshi and Gohan were the only ones who never tried to kill me." answered Goku while he took a sip from his glass.

"Excuse me?!" shouted Caulifla as she tried to pick up her jaw "Are you telling me that six out of ten tried to kill you at some point?!"

"Yep, this is exactly what I'm saying." said Goku with a huge smile.

"But now they're your friends. Heck, they trust you with their lives. You're an amazing person, Goku." said Caulifla on a low tone.

Goku's eyes widened.

 _'I hunt you 'till you're mine, Goku.'_ thought Caulifla and she couldn't help but smiled.

"Look who's speaking. You avenged your family and basically run a whole planet with a gang and you're the boss. I like when a girl knows what she wants." said Goku with a smirk.

The last sentence completely caught the Saiyan girl off guard and she could feel heat in her cheeks which made Goku smile more.

 _'Is he...is he flirting with me? I see what you're trying to do, Goku but in this game I'M the hunter!'_ thought Caulifla.

Goku finished his meal and stood up to wash his dishes. Caulifla got up from her chair as well, walked toward Goku and as she was putting her bowl in the sink she put her other hand around Goku's hip. Goku, surprised by her action, accidentally lost grip on his bowl and it broke on the floor while he blushed hard which made Caulifla smile.

"Is something wrong?" asked Caulifla in a sweet yet mocking voice.

"No, not at all. I just lost my focus for a moment. What can I say? It's hard to focus when a beautiful girl put her arm around my hip." said Goku with a playful smirk.

Caulifla blushed but she didn't want lose this round so she fired back.

"If I knew this I would've used this on you at the tournament."

She winked at Goku and she went to the bathroom while Goku couldn't even blink, he just watched the spot where Caulifla was standing a few seconds ago. He wasn't going to forget that wink. Ever.

After she took a shower Caulifla went to sleep. A few hours later she woke up but didn't see Goku on the bed next to hers and he wasn't even in the building so Caulifla closed her eyes and tried to pinpoint his location. She felt his Ki however he was far-far away.

'What is he doing? I have to see what he's up to but he can't feel my Ki or he's gonna deny everything.' thought Caulifla and she began her walk.

After a few miles she saw Goku. She quickly laid on her stomach so Goku didn't see her at all. He was standing, he was looking down but his eyes were closed. Suddenly he started to power up but he didn't go Super Saiyan. Electricity filled the emptiness, Caulifla felt on her skin and felt especially in her spine. The massive amount energy made her dizzy but excited at the same time like his power was calling her. As Goku started to transform the Saiyan's girl couldn't believe what she saw. Goku's hair stayed black but it became longer, his chest, his arms and his back as well were covered in red fur, his eyes turned yellow but the most obvious difference was a red tail. He let out a huge scream when he finished his transformation but this scream was different. It was like his voice fused with another deeper sound. It was primal and almost inhuman which gave Caulifla goosebumps. The huge power mesmerized her and she felt something primal coming from her subconscious.

 _'WHAT. THE. HECK?! What is this?! I can sense his Ki so he doesn't use god Ki. How can someone be this strong without turning god? Why does he have a tail? Cabba told me that Universe 7 Saiyans born with tail but nor Goku or Vegeta had at the tournament. Did Goku unlocked a new transformation which is a transition state between a mortal and a god? Or is this the maximum power what a mortal can achieve without turning into a god?'_ thought Caulifla while she got goosebumps.

"Come out, Caulifla. I know you're there." smiled Goku.

 _'How did he...?'_ thought Caulifla.

Caulifla stood up and she started to walk toward Goku but she kept her head down like a child when they had did something bad. When she reached Goku she looked up to him, straight to his eyes which gave her a really weird feeling.

"So you keep secrets from me?" asked Caulifla sharply.

"I only found out a few weeks ago. I still need to find out how to control this amount of energy. I wanted to show you but first I needed to know if it's dangerous or not." said Goku.

"Great. You're already ahead of me with all your god stuff and now you achieved a new Super Saiyan transformation which I'll never achieve." said Caulifla sadly.

"Who said you you can't reach it? Who said you can't reach the power of gods?" asked Goku.

"You say it like you'd believe in me." answered Caulifla as she was looking at the ground again.

Goku smiled and put his index finger under her chin and he gently lifted her head to make eye contact with her again.

"If I didn't believe in you, I wouldn't train you. I wouldn't have said I wanna train you. You have great potential Caulifla. You're really talented." said Goku with a smile.

Although his new power was more than enough to make her fall in love deeper, in fact these words were the real deal. She blushed hard.

"I won't let you down. How could I let down someone who's the strongest in all universes?" asked Caulifla with a smile.

Suddenly Goku looked more serious and she didn't know if that was because of his new form or because she said something.

"I'm...I'm not the strongest." said Goku with sadness in his voice.

"What do you mean? There were eighty fighters at the tournament and you came out as number one. You're almost above every Gods of Destruction." said Caulifla.

"That may be true. But don't forget that four universes didn't represent themselves on the tournament and we don't know how many stronger folks live in those universes." said Goku but he burst out in laugh when she felt that Caulifla was poking and caressing his red fur.

"I'm sorry but it's so soft I couldn't resist." said Caulifla and blushed.

Goku blushed as well and powered down and from a sudden thought he kissed her. It was way more intense than the other one before. Caulifla was waiting for this since the beginning of the tournament and she finally got it. She felt her own heart pounding fast and when she put her arm on Goku's chest she felt the same with Goku's heart which made her heart beating faster. Caulifla suddenly broke the intimate moment and gave a playful look at Goku.

"Just because you're a good kisser that doesn't mean I'll go easy on you when we train."

"I wouldn't even dream of it." answered Goku with an equally playful smile.

 **One year ahead in the Time Chamber.**

Caulifla and Goku were fighting in their Super Saiyan 3 form. The girl mastered this form as well and put up a decent fight against Goku. He used Instant Transmission to get behind her back but she easily read his tactic and as he launched his attack she grabbed his arm and locked it between her torso and her arm to turn face to face. She smiled and kissed his nose which completely caught him off guard and that split of a second was enough for her to knee him in the stomach than she landed a powerful punch on his face which made him fly far.

"Hey...that wasn't fair." said Goku as he was standing up, recovering from the punch.

"Need I remind you to the tournament when you used Afterimage?" said Caulifla as she giggled.

"That was...different. I wanted you to learn how to read your enemy's Ki." said Goku.

"And now I want you to learn that you shouldn't lower your guard because of a little kiss." answered Caulifla as she was still laughing.

Goku smiled and went to his battle stance, Caulifla did the same. They both smiled. In one year (which was one day in the real world) they got a lot closer as they were mates. It was kind of a relationship, a relationship in a Saiyan way. They trained a lot, ate a lot, slept a lot and did _other kind of training a lot_.

 _'I can't imagine how strong our children will...'_ Caulifla stopped at this point. She never thought about having a mate yet alone having children but the thought of having a family with him sounded kind of nice. He already had two sons and a granddaughter, she never met them except Gohan. The thought of a child gave her goosebumps and a feeling in her stomach which she never felt before. She became more excited and she launched her attack. Goku did the same and as the two Super Saiyan 3 fists clashed it made the whole place shaking. Caulifla tried with a round kick but Goku ducked down and swept the girl's leg. Goku launched a hammer kick to finish the battle but then Caulifla used Instant Transmission and appeared next to Goku. As he looked at her he saw as she was charging a Kamehameha.

"KAMEHAME CANNON!" shouted Caulifla. Goku was so shocked he couldn't react in time and the Ki blast completely swallowed him. When the smoke cleared Goku was still standing, his arms crossed in front of his face and he was smiling.

"I didn't know you learned two of my techniques." said Goku still smiling.

"I learned them and then I improved these techniques. You're welcome!" said Caulifla with a smirk and she bowed but with a huge amount of mock in her move.

Goku powered down and walked up to her, putting one of his hand around her hip.

"Tomorrow we'll start a different kind of training." said Goku.

"We've been doing _that_ kind of training for a while now." said Caulifla with lust in her eyes.

Goku gave the same look to her.

"For once I'm not talking about _that_. On the first day we'll fight in our base form. On the second day we'll fight in Super Saiyan and so on. If you meet my expectations I'll teach you how to turn Super Saiyan 4, Super Saiyan God and of course, Super Saiyan Blue." said Goku.

"You think I'm ready?!" asked Caulifla with more excitement in her voice than she wanted to.

"Well...it'll turn out on the fourth day." Goku turned his back on her, looked back and smiled "But who knows. May be I'm wrong and you're not ready."

Caulifla was shocked until she realized he was messing with her and she jumped on her back giving a kiss on his cheek and kicked him in the ribs with her heel.

"OUCH! Why did I get that?" asked Goku innocently.

"You got the kiss because I love you. And you got the kick because you're messing with me." said Caulifla with the cutest smile Goku ever saw. The girl jumped down and stopped.

"Hey, Goku..." started Caulifla.

"Yes? Is there something wrong?" asked Goku with concern.

"Could you show me the Ultra Instinct?" asked Caulifla.

"Ultra Instinct? Yes, of course." answered Goku and he closed his eyes. When he opened them his iris were gray and his hair turned white. Caulifla got goosebumps as she was having flashbacks when she...well Kefla...was fighting him, when he fought Jiren. This power amazed her greatly. As she was starring him she suddenly turned Super Saiyan 3 and tried to punch him in the face but Goku grabbed her hand.

"Really? A sucker punch?" asked Goku.

Caulifla powered down.

"I just wanted to be sure it still works." laughed Caulifla.

Goku powered down as well and gave a warm smile.

"I say let's eat and rest because tomorrow we'll start your trial." said Goku.

"I'm all in for a good meal. But resting...I don't know about that." said Caulifla with more lust in her eyes.

 **Deep Space, Universe 7**

As the unknown lady and her lieutenant were standing in front of the ice cube the temperature of the room suddenly dropped.

"Do you know who this is, lieutenant?" asked the Lady.

"He is the Super Saiyan God. Yamoshi." answered the man.

"Wrong. He was a Super Saiyan but not a god. He was the Legendary Super Saiyan. Do you know who I am, lieutenant?" asked the Lady.

"You are Madam Licere. The strongest in the universe, destroyer of worlds." answered the lieutenant.

"And I am a Saiyan." said Licere and she unwrapped her tale around her hip. The lieutenant couldn't believe this. Why would a Saiyan want to destroy another Saiyan? Especially the Saiyan who avenged the destruction of Planet Vegeta.

"I think you have questions, lieutenant. Do not hesitate to asked them. You can speak freely." said Licere.

"I am sorry ma'am but I do not understand...why do you want to kill Son Goku? He is a Saiyan as well and he defeated Frieza." said the lieutenant.

"You do not understand because you do not know me. That man in the ice, the Super Saiyan God, is my ancestor." said Licere and she turned toward the lieutenant.

"Five hundred years ago the Saiyans were weak. A new family took the throne but they drove the whole race into utter chaos. My ancestor was the captain of the royal guard and the general of the army. On one his missions the God of Destruction paid him a visit and demanded to stop destroying planets or she kills him. He destroyed this god and attained god Ki. When he went back he rebelled against the king, I. Vegeta, and many other Saiyans joined him to bring down the unfitted king. The civil war was long and bloody many of our people died during the ruthless battles. The rebel army surrounded the royal castle when a male Saiyan called my ancestor to a one-on-one fight. He was a member of the royal guards, a respected fighter. When they clashed the whole planet was shaking. They were fighting for three day and three nights and then both of them reached their limits. The royal guard broke his limit and killed my ancestor. But the comrades took his body and sent him to distant planet because they wanted to bring him back. But the king executed every member of the rebel army plus he ordered the execution of their family members. They killed everyone...men, women, children, babies. My ancestor's wife fled with her newborn son. As the royal guard who defeated him, the king was scared from his power so he killed him in his sleep and ordered that every of his descendants should be classed as a low-class warrior, does not matter how strong they are. The royal family destroyed every evidence about the Super Saiyan God. And that's the story of Tenisgés, The Super Saiyan God." said Licere.

"But you want to kill Son Goku. He is not from the royal family." said the lieutenant after he picked up his jaw.

"Oh, yes, I forgot. The royal guard who killed Tenisgés is the ancestor of Son Goku. I will not rest until I kill his whole family. Revenge is mine." said Licere angrily.

On the other side of the door a short Saiyan heard everything. When they finished talking the Saiyan started to run and was looking for an emergency exist. When he arrived he opened its door and on the other side a ship was already waiting for him.

"Let's get out of here." said the little Saiyan.

"So what did you learn?" asked the female pilot.

"We must warn Son Goku on Earth. He's in big trouble." said the male Saiyan.

"Let's hope your brother is on Earth as well. Good job, Tarble!" said the pilot.

"Thank you, Mother" said Tarble with a smile.


	6. Chapter 6

**One year later in the Time Chamber**

Caulifla was powering up and the ground was shaking as electricity and raw power filled the air. She spent the last year trying to reach Super Saiyan 4 with the help of Goku. With her mate. With her love. After a long powering up she fell and tried to breathe as sweat dropped from her face.

"I...I can't do it." said Caulifla and she punched the ground.

"I don't understand. You have the power and the ability to transform and you should've accomplished like six months ago." said Goku.

"Well..thanks...that helped a lot!" said Caulifla as she was standing up.

"Wait. When did the Saiyans of Universe 6 lose their tails?" asked Goku.

"I don't know. I ditched the 'History of Saiyans' lessons in school..." said Caulifla mockingly.

"It can be a reason." said Goku, not caring with her mock.

"But you don't have a tail. At least I haven't seen it. So why can you turn and I can't?" asked Caulifla and she started to lose her patience.

"I don't have a tail anymore. I mean I still have just doesn't grow out. I wish Vegeta was here, I'm sure he could explain this whole tail thing. When we finish here I ask Whis may be he knows something as well." said Goku.

"So what are we gonna do 'til then? We still have a whole year." asked Caulifla.

"I teach you how to turn Super Saiyan God and then Super Saiyan God Super Saiyan." said Goku proudly.

"Super Saiyan Super God Saiyan... God Super Saiyan Super... What?" asked Caulifla suspiciously.

"Super Saiyan Blue." said Goku as he tried hold back his laugh.

"So why didn't you just say that?" asked Caulifla angrily.

"I just wanted you to say out loud." said Goku and he burst out in laugh.

"Hahaha, very funny. Anyway I'm hungry." said Caulifla and she ran up to Goku. She put her arm around his hip and pulled him closer and as soon as Goku wanted to do the same she punched him hard in the stomach.

"Hey...why did I get that?" asked Goku as he knelt down.

"Because you're messing with me." said Caulifla with a cute smile and she flew back to the building.

As they were sitting at the table Goku went deep in his thoughts as he was trying to find a solution to Caulifla's problem. Unfortunately he didn't know more about the Saiyans than the girl. Caulifla noticed the unusual silence and she worried a little bit.

"What's on your mind?" asked Caulifla.

"I'm trying to figure something out. I'm pretty sure you can't turn Super Saiyan 4 because you never had a tail. However, you're a Saiyan so...I don't know." said Goku.

"Well...it doesn't really matter. I mean I guess we can't just pull it out with huge pliers, right? But I don't need a tail to turn Super Saiyan God or Super Saiyan Blue. Please say that I don't need one to turn into a god." said Caulifla.

"No, you don't. But I have an idea. When we leave the Time Chamber we ask Dende, Supreme Kai and/or Whis. One of them must know something. Back in the days Kami removed my tail so it's a start. Until then we won't turn Super Saiyan. We'll train your base form." said Goku.

"What? Why would we do that?" asked Caulifla shocked.

"The stronger your base form, the stronger your Super Saiyan form plus getting god Ki is all about controlling your Ki properly. When you turn into a god you don't waste your Ki, you kinda just lock it in your body." said Goku.

"I don't get it. How is that even possibly?" asked Caulifla.

"We lock our Ki in our body that's why you can't sense god Ki only heat. By that we use the full potential of our power." said Goku.

"I...What? Are you messing with me again, old man?" asked Caulifla with much less patience in her voice.

"No, I would never do that." said Goku with a half smile but then he turned serious "So let's start training because we don't have much time left and it won't be easy."

 **Space, not far from Earth**

"When will we reach Earth?" asked Tarble.

"Two days at top. Relax, we'll arrive sooner then Licere. So Tarble...you met Goku. What's he like?" asked Klee.

"He's really strong. I'd say he's as strong as Vegeta. He has a kind heart and he has a family." answered Tarble.

"So he has a family from an earthling just like your brother." said Klee quietly.

"Don't start it, Mother. Sometimes you sound just like Father." said Tarble.

"Don't get me wrong, I don't care about the bloodline or anything. I just find it interesting because Vegeta was always like your father. Proud, impatient. Some would say cold but he does care just like your father did." said Klee with tears in her eyes.

"Mother, I want to ask something. Is it true? Is it true what Licere said?" asked Tarble.

"This is the most shameful secret of our family. It is true. It shouldn't have happened but we can't rewrite history. But we can change our future." said Klee as she was looking out, starring into the void.

 **Time Chamber, One day later**

"This is our last day. Tomorrow we'll leave this place." said Goku as he was sitting down.

"I can't believe we've been here for three years and only three days passed. It's so cool." said Caulifla as she hugged Goku.

"You improved a lot. You're much stronger than you were at the tournament. I'm proud of you." said Goku and she kissed the Saiyan girl.

"I had the best teacher and yeah I'm pretty impressive." answered Caulifla.

"Yeah, well impressive is not the first word which I'd pick. More like...I don't know...self-confident...a lot." said Goku quietly.

"Say what?" asked Caulifla angrily.

"I said impressive is a great word to describe you. As good as lovely and beautiful and cute..." said Goku as he was trying to save himself.

"I love you so much when you're trying to save yourself." said Caulifla laughing.

But Caulifla was hiding something from Goku. Something she would've never thought about. She felt something in her heart which she couldn't explain but it was a good feeling. A warm feeling. Around a week ago something changed.

"This is our last day so I say let's spar. No holding back, transformations allowed. We fight 'till one of us collapses." said Goku with excitement in his eyes.

"Are you sure? I mean I don't want you to leave this place in shame." said Caulifla mockingly.

Ten minutes later the two Saiyans was standing in front of each other, they were in their fighting stance. The air was thick and hot, sweat dropped from their chins, their focus filled the air between then with electricity as both of them were waiting the perfect moment to attack. When Goku's eye twitched Caulifla let out a battle cry and started to charge her blast.

"Kamehameha Cannon!" she yelled.

Within seconds she charged such a powerful Ki wave that Goku had to dodge, seeing no chance to block. As soon as he dodged the girl was right behind him launching a powerful hammer kick which hit Goku. At least his Afterimage.

'Yeah, it would've been too easy.' thought Caulifla smiling.

But for her surprise Goku didn't turn up behind her but in front her and landed a very powerful hit on her cheek. When Caulifla regained her standing she launched toward him. Light speed punches, kicks were flying but they were evenly matched. When they gained a little distance from each other both of them went Super Saiyan 3. Play time was over. The ground was shaking as their fists collided however none of them had the upper hand. Caulifla knelt Goku in the stomach which made him cough up blood. He didn't move at all. For a stranger it would've been obvious that Caulifla won but she knew better. She didn't let her guard down and focused just as strong as at the beginning. She knew he was planning something but for a few seconds she had doubts.

'Did I win? No, that can't be.' thought Caulifla.

The very next second Goku grabbed her leg and smashed her into the ground. When her back hit the ground she coughed heavily as the air suddenly came out of her lungs. Goku grabbed her wrist and lift her up then he started to throw heavy punches. Her defense was non-existing and she felt as power was leaving her body to the point where she powered down to her base form. Goku let her go and she collapsed.

"Well I guess it's decieded." said Goku with a smile and he started to walk toward the bulding to grab some Senzu Bean for the girl.

"No...I...don't...give...up." said Caulifla as she slowly stood up.

"Come on, you barley can stand. You did good. Hell, I thought I can't recover from that knee." said Goku as blood was dripping from mouth.

"I said...I do NOT give UP!" shouted Caulifla and she looked in Goku's eyes. Something was different in her voice. It was like there was another voice besides hers. Her eyes were full with rage and anger then she let out a huge battle cry and started to power up. Goku couldn't believe what was happening. The air became thicker and powerful electricity filled it. She was in her base form but her aura was gold. A few seconds later the girls was covered in red fur, her hair became longer but it was still black. When she stopped she opened her eyes.

"Y-You di..." Goku couldn't finish his sentence because Caulifla punched him so hard his nose broke.

"W-What are you doi..." this time she kicked him in the ribs and from the sound of it a few broke.

"Hey, stop!" shouted Goku and he went Super Saiyan 4 but it was barley enough to block her ferocious attacks so he went Super Saiyan Blue. He grabbed her fits and looked in her eyes but they were blank. As they tried to get the upper hand Goku couldn't understand why his love was acting like this. Like animal.

"Caulifla please stop. I don't wanna hurt you. Don't make me hurt you. I know you in there!" said Goku still looking in the girl's eyes. Suddenly Caulifla stopped pushing and knelt down like she was in huge pain. A minute later she stopped screaming and was breathing heavily.

"What...what happened?" asked Caulifla as she trying to stand up.

"Ah, so you came back." said Goku.

"What do you mean?", asked Caulifla as she looked at him, "and what the hell happened to you? You bleed and you barley stand on your feet."

"You don't say? Look at yourself." said Goku with a proud smile.

Caulifla looked at her arms which were covered in red fur. She felt unbelievable power boiling indise of her. Then she realized.

"I...I did it, didn't I? I'm Super Saiyan 4." said Caulifla.

"Yeah and you kinda snapped. You were like an animal. You went crazy and you wanted to kill me. I felt it." said Goku.

"You mean I did this to you? Man, I can't remember anything." said Caulifla shocked.

"I had to turn Super Saiyan Blue to stop you. It seems like you can control yourself now." said Goku.

"This power...it's amazing...thank y-" she couldn't finish her sentence because Goku collapsed unconsciously.

The Time Chamber's door slowly opened. Dende & Mr. Popo were standing there waiting for the two Saiyans, waiting for the result of their training.

"Hey Dende! Mr. Popo! It's good to see you!" said Goku with a huge smile.

"Yeah, what he said." said Caulifla.

"Goku, Caulifla. You both improved much. However I must say next time you should get better clothes because it seems like even your Saiyan armor couldn't keep up with you." said Dende.

"Yeah, I guess Bulma won't be happy." Mr. Popo, would you be so kind?" asked Goku.

"Naturally." said Mr. Popo as he closed his eyes then the next second Goku was in a brand new clothes. The same orange Turtle Hermit gi.

"Now, what about you, young lady?" asked Mr. Popo as he stepped in front of the Saiyan girl.

"I just roll with my old clothes I guess." said Caulifla, not caring.

"Mr. Popo, before you do that, can I have a word with you? In private, please?" asked Goku.

The question surprised him but he walked with him. Goku then whispered something in his ear which made Mr. Popo lauge.

"Are you sure that's a good idea?" asked Mr. Popo still laughing.

"Of course." said Goku smiling.

"Hey! What are two talking about?" shouted Caulifla.

"Nothing, nothing." said Goku.

"Okay. So...can I have new clothes? It's kinda cold here." asked Caulifla.

"Yeah, sure." answered Mr. Popo and he did the same thing he did with Goku. Caulifla was shocked when she saw her new clothes. It was orange like Goku's slightly different though and it had Goku's symbol.

"Perfect." said Goku with a huge smile.

"You gotta be kidding me. Aren't you a little full of yourself?" asked Caulifla, however she was flattered a little bit.

Goku didn't answer he was just smiling at his idea.

"Oh, Goku, before I forget. Yesterday Gohan visited me, he was looking for you. He said that today you're invited to a party. Pan's birthday." said Dende.

"Oh man, I almost forgot. It's a good thing Gohan came to you. I guess he knows sometimes a forget a few things." said Goku.

"Sometimes?" asked Dende.

"A few things?" asked Mr. Popo.

"It's a miracle if sometimes you remember a few things." finished Caulifla.

"Sometimes you guys can be really mean, you know that? But I guess we should go." said Goku.

"We? I'm not invited, am I?" asked Caulifla surprised.

"Of course you are. You're with me. Come on it's gonna be so much fun." said Goku and he jumped down from the Lookout.

"I have a bad feeling about this." said Caulifla as he followed his man.

"Soooo... are we not going to talk about their tails?" asked Dende as he was waving after the Saiyans.

"I really don't want to." said Mr. Popo as he headed back to the building.

Goku and Caulifla arrived at Gohan's house and they were immediately welcomed by Piccolo who was standing in front of the door.

"Goku! What a surprise. I thought you'd forget about the party." said Piccolo as he smiled.

"Hello Piccolo! Yeah, I almost did but Dende was kind enough to remind me." said Goku as he scratched the back of his head with his left arm.

"You know...at least you wouldn't say these things. It really seems bad that you can't remember your own granddaughter's birthday." said Caulifla.

"Hey...I know you. Kale, right?" asked Piccolo.

"Of course! I remember you as well. The giant, green slug, right? No, you idiot, I'm Caulifla, Kale's my sister!" said Caulifla angrily.

"All right, fine, don't need to be hostile. Goku...can we talk in private?" asked Piccolo concerned.

"Sure. You can go in if you wanna. Just knock on the door but please be careful. I don't think this door is as strong as you used to." said Goku and he walked with Piccolo.

Caulifla approached the door and she gently knocked however she almost made a hole on it, the huge crack was the proof of that. The door opened but she didn't see anyone until she looked down and saw a kid who was the spit image of Goku.

"Who are you?" asked the child.

The female Saiyan couldn't believe her eyes. She looked back but she didn't see Goku or Piccolo at all.

"Are you messing with me again, Goku?" asked Caulifla mockingly.

"Goku? Do you know my dad?" asked the small Saiyan.

"Your dad? I thought his son is Gohan. But you're definitely not Gohan. Who are you kid?" asked Caulifla.

"I asked you first. Who are you? And how do know my-DAD!" the kid ran past Caulifla who almost fell, as the kid launched faster than a bullet, just to see he was running toward Goku. He picked up the kid laughing.

"Hey Goten, how are you kiddo? I see you met Caulifla." said Goku as he hugged the kid.

"What? Is he your son? What about Gohan?" asked Caulifla shocked but amazed when she saw how much this little kid loved his dad.

"What about him? I have to sons. This is Goten, the youngest one. And I'm the one who forgets everything, huh?" asked Goku with tease in his voice.

"Whatever, just let's get inside." said the female Saiyan.

When they stepped in the living room everyone greeted Goku except a woman who seemed more interested in her than the male Saiyan.

 _'What is she looking at? I swear I'm gonna punch her if she stares for one more second. Hold on a minute...could she be-?'_ thought Caulifla.

"Chi-Chi." said Goku coldly.

"Goku." answered the woman even colder. The tension almost resulted in lightning, everyone felt that. It didn't take much to Caulifla to realize that that woman was Goku's ex-wife so she immediately appeared next to Goku just to hug his left arm, making sure that everyone sees that this is man with her. She marked her territory.

"Who is this...girl?" asked Chi-Chi.

"Her name is Caulifla. We train together, she's a Saiyan as well and she...", Goku couldn't finish his sentence because Caulifla wanted to finish it, "...is his mate. His girlfriend or whatever you humans call it." finished Caulifla with pride in her voice.

"How dare you br..." Chi-Chi started but suddenly Gohan's arm on her shoulder stopped her to finish whatever she wanted to say.

"Here comes the birthday cake!" said Videl a she was trying to ease the atmosphere.

Everyone enjoyed the cake and each others company. The tension quickly disappeared and finally peace came in the room. The Z-fighters remembered back to their adventures, now laughing at them, and they were honestly happy for Goku and Caulifla.

 _'I could get used to it. Goku's friends are so peaceful. Weaklings of course but friendly.'_ thought Caulifla as she watched Goku's playing with Pan, his granddaughter, next to her.

"Dad, can I have a word?" asked Gohan as he waved over his dad.

"Hm? Yeah, sure. Here, hold her for a little." said Goku as he put Pan in Caulifla's arm.

"Hey, I don't think it's..." ,started the Saiyan girl but couldn't finish because Goku was already at the other end of the room, "...good idea. You're gonna regret this."

At first Pan was looking at Caulifla with no emotion at all but after a few seconds she started to smile and laugh as she wanted to hug the female warrior. Caulifla couldn't help but giggle at the baby and she hugged her tightly. Goten walked up to them.

"So, are you my new mommy?" asked Goten innocently. Caulifla blushed hard because she really didn't know the answer for that.

"N-no...I don't think so. Don't you dare call me mommy." said Caulifla however her voice didn't have any anger.

"Okay. How about...Aunt Cauli?" asked Goten. Caulifla almost bit off the child's head however Pan's laughing stopped her.

"You like it, don't you?" asked Caulifla from Pan and her response was more laughing and clapping.

"I think she likes it and I like it too. You're nice." said Goten. Caulifla smiled at the two children.

"All right kid, you can call me Aunt Cauli. But only you're allowed and try not to make a habit of it. Cool?" asked Caulifla as she straightened her arm to fist bump with Goten which he gladly accepted.

After a few hours the Saiyans said goodbye to Gohan and his family.

"Thank you for coming, Dad! Caulifla, it was a pleasure to meet you again." said Gohan.

"I know. Everyone says I'm a real uplifting person." answered Caulifla as she ruffled Goten's hair and gave a kiss on Pan's forehead.

Goten hugged her dad and to everyone's surprise he hugged Caulifla as well.

"Bye Aunt Cauli!" said Goten with a huge smile.

"Bye kid! Take care of this family, all right?" answered Caulifla as she fist bump him.

The two Saiyans disappeared while Gohan, Videl and Pan were standing in the door.

"Soooo...are we not going to talk about their tails?" asked Videl.

"I really don't want to." answered Gohan and he walked back to his home.


	7. Chapter 7

**Hi everyone!**

 **Sorry I haven't updated the story but I had writer's block and I wasn't really sure where I want to take this story. However, it seems like it's gone and after finishing this story (not sure how many chapters I'll write) I have plans for a continuity. I don't promise I'll post a new chapter every week but I do promise that I'll post a new chapter in every month. Also, do you guys want to see some gore stuff in this reading? Let me know in the comments.**

 **Anyway, enjoy!**

–-

Goku landed in front of his Grandpa's house which gave him shelter since he and Chi-Chi parted away, however, he gladly called this house his home especially since Caulifla was living with him. Goten spent the weekends with his father and with the Saiyan girl and Gohan also visited them at least twice in a month with his family. Though Caulifla wouldn't have admitted, she enjoyed playing with Pan and spending time with Goku's family which slowly became her family as well. As Goku entered the house he heard Goten and Caulifla laughing and he was curious what was that all about.

"Hey guys, having a good time?" asked Goku with a smile.

"Oh crap, Goten turn it off!" Caulifla said as she tried to cover something.

"What's that? What are you doing?" Goku asked as he tried to see what they were watching.

"Nothing, Dad! I just show some video to Aunt Caulifla." said Goten with less self-confidence than he wanted to. Goku walked next to his son and he saw a computer turned on.

"Huh? What is GodTube?" asked Goku with a really surprised look on his face.

"It's just a...a...hey Goten, jump in anytime you want." said Caulifla with a sweat drop appearing on her forehead.

"It's a...silly video game?" answered Goten but this statement was more like a question.

"Uh-huh. Come on guys, don't lie. What's this all about?" asked Goku still smiling.

"All right, you got us. Goten, show him." said Caulifla. Goten did as the Saiyan girl said so he clicked on the 'Replay' button. The clip showed a strange planet with a spaceship on the surface. A young boy and Krilin was carrying a really badly beaten up Goku into a room which seemed like a medical room, Vegeta was walking in front of them, seeming like he knew his way around.

"I remember this. That's Planet Namek. Boy, Captain Ginyu really did a number on me." said Goku with a smile, reminiscing the old days, however Caulifla and Goten barely could hold back their laugh as about what was going to happen. As Vegeta was cleaning off one of the tables, lots of stuff fell on the ground and one thing surely caught the attention of Goku. It was a needle. The shock on Goku's face was something nobody had ever seen, except those who were in the room in Freeza's ship.

" _A NEEDLE! GET ME OUT OF HERE! GET ME OUT OF HERE!" shouted Goku as he was trying to get out of the room. Although Krilin tried to stop him, he clearly was no match for the Saiyan who didn't seem like he was beaten up so badly he had to been carried by his son and by his childhood friend._

" _WOULD YOU SHUT UP ALREADY?! I'M NOT EVEN GIVING YOU A NEDDLE! IDIOT!" shouted Vegeta who really hadn't had changed much since Planet Namek._

 _Goku, who was still screaming and he was struggling to escape the ship, suddenly stopped and had a surprised look on his face._

" _Oh...never mind then."_

Goten and Caulifla couldn't hold it together anymore and they burst out in laugh which sent both of them on the ground, both of them was grabbing their belly as tears started to fall from their eyes from the laughing which made Goku chuckle.

"The guy who saved Earth, this galaxy and even the multi-verse is afraid of a...of a...of..." Caulifla couldn't finish her sentence because she was laughing so hard, Goten couldn't even make a sound, he was trying to catch a breath.

"Yeah, haha, very funny. But you shouldn't mention to Vegeta that he's scared of worms." said Goku. Caulifla suddenly stopped laughing and she got up with a deadly serious face and stared at Goku for a good ten seconds.

"Hold up, hold up...so you're telling me that Vegeta is scared...of...worms?" asked Caulifla shocked.

"Well, he finds them disgusting but I think scared is a better word for that. Why?" Goku asked a little confused. Caulifla was still staring at him before she burst out in laugh again way harder than before.

"Oh no, don't tell me you guys haven't seen it. Man, Vegeta's gonna kill me, that's for sure." said Goku as he scratched the back of his head.

"Just throw a worm at the Princess and you're gonna be okay." answered Caulifla as she was lying on the floor, laughing. As Goku was watching his son and his love laughing, he couldn't help but started to laugh with them.

 **Universe 6, Planet Sadala**

Vegeta was in his Super Saiyan Blue form while Cabba was in his Super Saiyan God form. Both of them took their battle stance, staring at each other. The air was thick as their god Ki filled it. Both of them were waiting for an opening, waiting for that split of a second to launch their attack. Neither of them blinked. Then Vegeta opened his eyes wild and he sneezed. Cabba thought he began his attack so he crossed his arms in front of his face but then he quickly realized that his master just sneezed.

"You better not talking about me!" shouted Vegeta.

"Who are you talking about, Master?" asked Cabba confused.

"About that idiot Kakarot of course. It seems like I'm allergic even to his thoughts. However you're wide open, boy!" roared Vegeta and punched Cabba hard in the gut.

 **Universe 7, Space**

"Two hours and we finally reach Earth. Seems like a nice planet. But I still don't understand why your brother came here." said Klee.

"Well, Goku's brother wanted to recruit him in the Freeza Force which didn't end well for Raditz because...well he died. However, Vegeta and Nappa heard him through their scouter and these Dragon Balls caught my brother's attention. It seems like these balls grant you wishes. Obviously Goku and his friends didn't want to give them so they fought. Without Goku they didn't stand a chance but then he arrived. He basically destroyed Nappa with no effort and almost killed Vegeta as well." answered Tarble and his detailed answer surprised his mother.

"And how do you know all of this?" asked Klee.

"Vegeta's wife, Bulma, told me." said Tarble.

"I see...but here's something else I don't get. Goku is not a Saiyan name. Bardock and Gine would've certainly given their son a Saiyan name." said Klee and he placed her palm on her chin.

"If I remember correctly then Vegeta called him Kakarot." said Tarble.

"Kakarot. Now that's a Saiyan name. So how should I call him? Goku or Kakarot?" asked Klee.

"Everyone called him Goku, except my brother of course." said Tarble.

"Kakarot it is then." said Klee and both of them laughed.

 **Deep spce of Universe 7, Saiyan ship**

Licere stood in front of the Super Saiyan God, reading his Ki with her scouter which only after a few seconds exploded because of the high power level. As she was starring at him in awe she couldn't help but smile at the fact that he was more than enough to kill Kakarot.

"My lord, it is an honor to finally meet you. My name is-" she couldn't finish her sentence because Tenisgés raised his left arm to stop her.

"Planet Sadala is doomed. Take me to the new planet of the Saiyans." ordered the god.

"My lord, the Saiyans extinct. Only a few of us remained, scattered across the universe." answered Licere sorrowful.

"What did you just say? Who had the power and the courage to kill MY people?" Tenisgés became seemingly angry and his Ki skyrocketed causing every computer to discharge and raising the heat in the room. The ice he was in melted all the way that it became water which started to boiling.

"The Saiyans were under the rule of Freeza, an evil tyrant who feared that one day a Saiyan fighter would raise against his empire and would kill him. He destroyed Planet Vegeta." said Licere fearing the consequences of his ancestor's anger.

"Did you say Planet...Vegeta?" as he said 'Vegeta' he spat on the floor in a scornful way not trying to hide his disgust he felt toward the name. He stepped closer to the Saiyan woman, starring angrily in her eyes.

"And why didn't you stop this...Freeza?" asked Tenisgés still starring the woman.

"I was not strong enough. And I think I'm still not strong enough. That's why I brought you back. You are my ancestor and I wanted to restore your legacy. And what is a better way doing that than killing Freeza, Prince Vegeta and...Kakarot?" smirked Licere.

"Who's this Kakarot?" asked the Saiyan god.

"The only descendant of Ebet. The descendant of the warrior who betrayed you and our people because of that spineless, disgusting I. Vegeta." answered Licere who became angry as much as the man in front of her. Tenisgés didn't say a word, he just grabbed the woman's throat and slowly started to stress it stronger and stronger.

"You claim that you're my descendent yet you failed me. You failed to kill the offspring of Ebet...you failed to end the rule of Vegeta's legacy...you failed to protect your people, to kill the tyrant who is responsible for our extinction...and you ran like a rat. You won't fail me AGAIN!" at the same time of his last word he snapped the woman's neck who stopped struggling. Her body was just hanging, her eyes became blank, the room became silent after the bone crack. Tenisgés looked at the body with disgust and he threw the lifeless body to the wall with such power that every bone broke in her body.

"Now I'm in charge. Does anybody have a problem with this?" asked Tenisgés as he looked around but he didn't get any answer from the crowd.

"Good. Who's the captain?"

"T-that would be me, s-sir." said a man who stepped out from the crowd, visibly shaking at the might of the Saiyan god in front of him.

"Good. You'll find out where this Freeza is. I have business with him. And clean this. Drop the body out. And let me when dinner is ready. I'm starving." said Tenisgés and he walked out.

"Y-yes, sir! R-right away, sir! You heard the Commander!" ordered the captain.

 **Universe 7, Earth**

"How about after lunch we spar?" asked Goku as he was finishing his bowl of rice. Caulifla was drinking her water as she looked at the male Saiyan.

"Why do you even ask? I thought that's obvious." said Caulifla with a smirk. Goten put down his bowl and he looked sad at his dad and at Caulifla which the two full-blood Saiyan didn't understand.

"What's wrong, kiddo? You didn't enjoy your meal? I know Caulifla is not the best chef on Earth but you get used to-ouch!" shouted Goku as Caulifla twisted his right arm with a vein on her forehead.

"You were saying?!" asked Caulifla angrily as she twisted Goku's arm more. The male Saiyan couldn't get out from the deadly grip so he tried to save his beloved arm.

"I was saying your cook is the best not just on Earth but in every universe." said Goku. Caulifla released his arm and sat back down while Goku was rubbing his shoulder, trying to ease the pain.

"So what's wrong, Goten?" asked Caulifla who started to see the child as her own. She would've never thought that one day she was going to raise a child who wasn't hers. But she found Goten so cute that even her heart melted.

"Can I... can I spar with you? I wanna train to become stronger than Trunks!" said Goten with a serious expression which was strange from the boy who always smiled and laughed, just like his father, and this seriousness was unfamiliar from him to both Goku and Caulifla.

"Of course, son. You wanna spar with your dad, don't you? Well, don't worry, let's warm up and you can train with me." said Goku with a huge smile, the fact that Goten wanted to be stronger made him proud. Ever since the Tournament of Power everybody was training hard even Krilin, though he wouldn't have admitted it. Gohan gained back his old form and his determination made even Videl wanted to train. Pan enjoyed watching her parents sparring, she was watching them in awe. Videl and Gohan couldn't wait to start their daughter's training, however they wanted her to become a scholar too.

"Okay, let's go!" said Goku cheerfully and he ran out of the house.

"Hey, Goku! Wait for us! Your old man doesn't have any manner." said Caulifla to Goten angrily but the boy just laughed.

In front of the house Goku and Caulifla took their battle stance waiting for an opportunity to land the first hit. Goten was amazed at his dad's and at Aunt Cauli's power and wanted to be just like them. Strong but with a kind heart at the same time. Although he was young, he knew that being the son of the strongest man in the multiverse was a huge burden to carry and Caulifla being his 'step mom' didn't make it any easier but it made the burden even heavier but he welcomed this challenge. Goku and Caulifla suddenly looked up because they sensed two, disturbingly big power levels. They saw a ship was heading toward Bulma's mansion and they sensed when the ship landed.

"Goten. You stay here." said Goku and placed two fingers on his forehead, Caulifla did the same. They appeared in Bulma's garden in front of the alien ship. Bulma was running out to them.

"I can't believe I can't have five minutes without any alien trying to destroy Earth. Who did you piss you off now, Goku?" asked Bulma.

"Nobody! I swear! However I tend to piss off people without reason." said Goku and he placed his fist under his chin. The door opened and a woman walked down on the stairs. When they saw her armor, and her tail they couldn't believe their eyes. She was a Saiyan and she walked toward the trio before she stopped a few feet from them, looking at them with an unreadable expression on her face.

"I guess you're Son Goku." said the lady and she pointed at him with her index finger as she was measuring up Goku, "Or should I call you Kakarot, son of Bardock?"

Caulifla didn't like the way she was looking at her man so she let anger turn her face deep red, however Klee wasn't surprised at all, given the fact that she was a Saiyan as well.

"Hey, Granny! What's your business with him? You better watch yourself and you have three seconds before I send you back where you came from!"

"And how do you know my Saiyan name? And who's Bardock?" asked Goku as he put his hand on Caulifla's shoulder which calmed her down a little. But just a little.

"Of course you don't remember him, you were a baby when they sent you to Earth. It's a shame though, Bardock was one of our most powerful warrior. You'd be proud of him." said Klee.

"You're a Saiyan." said Caulifla with a suspicious look.

"How do you know?"

"Gee Goku, I don't know. Her attitude? No, that's not it. Her hair? Nope, not that either. Ooooh, yeah, how about the fact that she knew your father? And of course, we shouldn't forget about her TAIL around her hip." said Caulifla mockingly.

"Yes, I'm a Saiyan and I'm here to warn Kakarot about an ancient Saiyan who wants to kill him and his whole family." answered Klee.

"Just another day in Goku's life, huh? Well, thanks for the warning but I don't think a caught your name, Miss..." said Bulma.

"Her name is Klee. She's the queen of the Saiyans and my mother." said the little Saiyan as he was walking down on the steps.

"Tarble! What a surprise! Haven't seen you in a while. How's life treating you?" asked Goku with true curiousness in his voice and he shook Tarble's hand. Caulifla was looking at said Saiyan with a thinking look.

"You look like one of my friend. Hell, you could be twins if he wasn't live in another universe."

"Hold on a minute..." ,started Bulma who became more and more pale, "queen...of...the...Saiyans? Then it means...you're my mother-in-law?"

"Huh? So you're the earthling my first born son is married to? I expected...less, to be honest. You seem strong willed just like a Saiyan. No wonder Vegeta choose you." said Klee with an honest smile and with that Bulma passed out. Trunks ran to his mother to check if she was okay.

"MOM! MOOOOM! Are you okay?" asked Trunks as he was shaking his mother.

"Mom? Are you her son?" asked Klee with a surprised look. Trunks just nodded.

"And is Vegeta your father?"

"Yes. What's your business with my family? You want trouble?" asked Trunks and he started to power up.

"No, not at all. I was asking because that means I'm your grandmother." said Klee and she ruffled the kid's hair.

"WHAAAT? But you look so much younger than my mom." shouted Trunks before he felt a huge pain on his head and tears began to fill his eyes.

"NO ONE LOOKS YOUNGER THAN ME, GET IT? NO ONE!" shouted Bulma at her child, fuming with anger.

"How about inside so we can explain everything?" suggested Tarble.

 **Beerus' Planet**

Bereus was sleeping when Whis entered his room to wake up the God of Destruction.

"Beerus-sama. We have a problem." said Whis as he was poking him with his staff.

–-

 **When I was talking about** _ **'gore stuff'**_ **at the beginning, I was thinking stuff like when Tenisgés killed Licere. So if you guys want to see more stuff like that just let me know. If you do then I'll change the rating to M.**

 **Until next time guys!**


	8. Chapter 8

"So, this is the situation in short." said Klee

Bulma and Caulifla were both amazed about the rich history of the Saiyan race has to offer while Goku was sitting on a chair, his arms crossed under his chin as he gave a puzzling look.

"That's nice and everything.." Goku started "...but...is he strong though? OWOWOW! What was that for?"

Bulma and Caulifla both smacked Goku's head at the same time, leaving the male Saiyan in tears.

"Are you deaf or dense?!" asked Bulma.

"She just said that this guy killed a God of Destruction and wants to kill you AND everyone who's important to you!" said Caulifla who never had been angrier at Goku than this very moment.

"Okay, okay, I heard that. No need to be hostile." said Goku sadly.

"I'm afraid fleeing isn't an option. He'd just blow up this planet." stated Tarble.

"Who said we'll flee? We'll stop this guy...at least we'll try." said Caulifla with a proud smirk, however inside she wasn't so sure, she had a bad feeling about the outcome of the fight.

"Then let's see what you're capable of." said Klee as she was standing up.

The four Saiyans, Bulma and Trunks all walked out from the house, straight to the backyard.

"How about a 2-on-2?" asked Klee.

"Mother, I don't think that's a good idea. Goku-san is really strong." said Tarble with a sweatdrop on his forehead.

"WAIT!...", shouted Bulma "...Before you start anything which could easily destroy Earth, let me turn on something." Bulma grabbed a remote control which was almost like it was used for televisions but this only had one button on it. A really huge, red button. When she pressed the button the whole backyard was surrounded by something which looked like some kind of shield, similar to the one she turned on when Goku and Trunks, from the future, were sparring.

"Now, you don't have to hold back. This shield is improved and way stronger than it was before." said Bulma proudly.

"All right, that's what a I wanted to hear. Tarble, are you up for a friendly spar?" asked Goku with a playful yet serious smirk.

"If you insist..." said Tarble as he gulped, knowing that Goku was much-much stronger than he.

"Okay, so the first round is Goku VS Tarble. The second round: Caulifla VS Klee. The winner of these fights will fight against each other. Good?" asked Bulma who was now standing next to Caulifla and Klee while Goku and Tarble were warming up inside the shield.

"Good." said the four Saiyans in unison.

"3...2...1...FIGHT!" shouted Bulma as she made a chopping move with her left arm which gave a signal that the fight could begin.

Goku didn't turn Super Saiyan because he knew he was above Tarble, both in raw power and in experience. They took their battle stance and Caulifla couldn't help but think how much this boy was like Cabba, even their battle stance was similar. Tarble launched himself at Goku who easily dodged his punch. Seeing this Tarble started a series of fericous kick and hit combonation but couldn't keep up with Goku. His attack resulted in a powerful Ki attack which was oddly similar to Vegeta's Galick Gun only his beam was green-ish. It hit Goku straight but when the smoke cleared Goku was just standing there unscratched.

"You're way stronger than you were the last time!" said Goku with a grin.

"May be there's a chance to beat Tenisgés. Seeing Goku this strong gives me hope." said Klee as she was watching the fight in awe.

Goku charged at Tarble who couldn't follow the older Saiyan's moves so he was punched in the guts, coughing up saliva mixed with a little blood. As he leaned forward Goku took this opportunity and landed a hit on the boy's hand with both of his hands which would've send him straight to the ground but fortunately he landed at the bottom of the shield which was still more pleasent than hitting the ground.

"All right, it seems like it's our turn." said Caulifla as she was walking to the shield.

Goku carried Tarble, who was almost unconscious, and gave him a Senzu Bean which restored the boy at his previous state.

Caulifla took his battle stance which was the same as Goku's.

The time she spent with him not only brought her a new life with a new love but it also taught her how to be a martial artist. This time Caulifla started the battle. As she was charging at Klee and was ready to land a kick on her face she saw that the Queen would've blocked it so she suddenly changed the angle of her kick which landed on the older Saiyan's ribs. It wasn't strong enough to break her ribs but it was strong enough to show at least a little percentage of her power. Klee recovered sooner than she was expecting which gave enough time to the queen to almost land a hit on her face, however it was obvious that her power and her speed wasn't even near Caulifla's. As they both returned to their starting position Klee smiled at the younger Saiyan who smiled back. Both of them were enjoying the spar but at the same time they both knew that Klee was no match for Caulifla. She charged at her and actually landed a hit on her face but Caulifla didn't budge, she didn't even close her eyes at the impact.

"What?! I put everything in this punch!" said Klee.

"Well, it seems like it wasn't enough." said Caulifla with a smirk as she was grabbing Klee's wrist, pulling her closer until she knelt her in the stomach. Caulifla released her hand and let the queen fell down at the bottom, unconsciously. Goku gave her a Senzu Bean as well so she was on her feet in no time.

"As much as I'm amazed at both of your strength I don't think any of you would be a match for Tenisgés. Even if you combine your powers..." said Klee.

"Let's just drink a tea and relax for a change." said Bulma as she was walking toward the house followed by everyone but Caulifla.

"Hey! I still have an unfinished business with you Goku!" shouted Caulifla, her hands resting on her hips.

"Oh, yeah, right! I almost forgot. Let's go! But I won't go easy on you!" said Goku with a playful smirk.

"I wouldn't even recommend it!" answered Caulifla with an equally playful smirk.

Bulma turned on the shield and turned it to the maximum strength because she knew these two Saiyan too well.

"Hey, Goku! How about a little...show off?" asked Caulifla.

"What do you have in your mind?"

"Well, Klee said we're no match for Tenesgis...Tenis...Ténes...so for that guy. I thought we could show them our power from stage to stage." said Caulifla smirking.

"I'm in!" said Goku and started to power up, Caulifla followed him. They both turned Super Saiyan.

"WHAT THE-?" shouted Klee in complete shock.

"That's Super Saiyan..." said Tarble calmly "...their most powerful transformation."

"Super Saiyan?! Like...the Legendary Super Saiyan?" asked Klee still in shock, couldn't stop starring them.

"It's not true, Tarble. While in fact it's a powerful transformation, this is only the beginning." said Goku. Caulifla turned Super Saiyan 2 and Goku did the same.

"This is the Ascended Super Saiyan. Or you can call it you know...Super Saiyan 2." said Caulifla proudly. Tarble and Klee were frozen on the spot. Then Goku transformed again. This time his hair became longer and his eyebrows vanished while Caulifla did the same with the same result.

"This is Super Saiyan 3." said Goku still looking at Caulifla.

"And this..." said the young Saiyan girl as she transformed "...is Super Saiyan 4." Her entire body was covered in red fur, her hair turned back to black, but was longer than in her base form, her pupils turned yellow.

"But there are even higher powers." said Goku and turned Super Saiyan God. His hair was the same like in his base form only now it was red. His body was thinner and had an orange-ish tone. Tarble and Klee couldn't sense those tingly sensations like from the previous transformations instead they felt immense pressure emitting from his body and this became heavier when Caulifla turned Super Saiyan God as well.

"This is Super Saiyan God." said Caulifla looking at the two Saiyans who were still in shock.

"And this..." said Goku as he powered up "...is a Super Saiyan God with the power of a Super Saiyan. But we just call it Super Saiyan Blue."

"And finally" continued Goku "...this form is the limit breaker even for gods."

Goku closed his eyes and his aura completely disappeared. A bright, blue light surrounded him which slowly faded away revealing his body. His hair was white, his pupils turned gray and the heat from his body broke through the shield so Klee and Tarble both felt this heavy feeling. Goku powered down and landed on the ground in front of the shocked Saiyans.

"So...do you still think we aren't powerful enough to beat that old, dusty skeleton?" asked Caulifla. They both went back to their base form and took their battle stance. It was the same however the techniques couldn't had been more different. While Goku used his legs primarily to break his enemies' defend, Caulifla used her arms more. Over the months they learned different moves for each transformation so they could use their power ups more efficiently.

"I don't know honestly. I never fought him. As soon as they thaw him out, he killed his descendant. He's evil and won't stop until he gets his revenge and destroys the universe. Please, Kakarot, Caulifla, you have to stop him!" plead Klee.

"How pathetic!"

Bulma, Trunks and the four full blood Saiyan turned around to see who disturbed their conversation. Whis, Beerus, Vegeta and Cabba were standing there.

"Both of you are fools if you really think that clown can defeat Tenisgés. Only I can be at his level." said Vegeta pridefully.

"Son. I see you haven't changed a bit. But this is more important than your pride. This is more important than any of us!" said Klee

"Oh, this is precious. Since how long we, the elite, care about low-class lifes? And why on Earth should I care if Kakarot lives or dies?" Vegeta spat these words like venom. Klee, however, wasn't surprised at all at his son's reaction. He got his pride aftet his father and even though everyone who was present knew that Vegeta had become more careing over the years, in his own way, his pride still played a huge part in his life and sometimes it got him the worst out of him.

"Brother, please listen to mother!" plead Tarble.

"Why should I listen to you? You're an abomination to our family! A SHAME WHO-" Vegeta was silenced by a slightly strong and sudden strike on the back of his head and as he turned around he saw his wife with a rose fist.

"How dare you talk about your family like this?!"

"Yeah, chill out or I swear to Kami I'll throw a thousand worms at you!" said Caulifla which made Goku laugh but not loud because he didn't want to piss off the prince more. Vegeta was standing there, the vein on his forehead slowly disappeared and he slowly walked away a few feet. Cabba went up to Tarble and bowed.

"Nice to meet you! My name is Cabba, I'm a proud student of you brother!"

"Huh? Oh, pleasure's all mine! I'm Tarble and this is my mother, Klee. How long have you been a student of my brother?"

"Just a few months. He's really tough but an excellent teacher."

"I wouldn't know that, he never cared abo-excuse me, Caulifla, but we're in the middle of a conversation."

While they were talking Caulifla couldn't help but examined the two Saiyans closely. She was like a fly around them, taking measures and wondering at the unbelievable similarity.

"Oh, yeah, just continue."

"It's hard when someone is taking actual notes about the similar movements and words we use." said Cabba.

"Right, right. My bad." said Caulifla as she walked away.

"Vegeta, please join us. We have to discuss this situation." said Klee looking at his son but he didn't move an inch.

"Vegeta! Don't make me go there!" said Bulma angrily.

"Well, don't make ME go over there." Vegeta muttered under his breath however he was careful enough to not be heard by anyone.

"If he wanna fight Tenisgés so bad all by himself, then let him. I couldn't care less." said Caulifla. Although she was a Saiyan, which meant she starved for a good fight, Universe 6 Saiyans were less battle-crazed than Universe 7 Saiyans, probably because of their different evolution. The female Saiyan was one of her kind, her behavior didn't really reflect the other Saiyans from her universe. This was another common treat she shared with Goku, they were both different from their kind.

"Come on Cauli... I wanna fight this guy!" said Goku.

"We wanna fight too!" said Goten as he was walking up toward the adults with Trunks next to him.

"What?! No, no, no, no, no! This is not child's play!" said Klee.

"Child? We're both stronger than you or Tarble. Plus if we use the fusion technique, we're become an unstoppable, unbeatable person. No-one can defeat the all mighty Gotenks." bragged Trunks as he fist bumped with Goten who gave a similarly confident look.

"Well, correct me if I'm wrong...but if my memories are good, and believe me they're really good, Super Buu basically destroyed you." said Bulma with her hands resting on her hip.

"But only after that he absorded Piccolo-san! Before that he didn't even have a chance. We could've killed him right there!" said Goten, thinking he proved their point.

"So why didn't you, kiddo?" asked Goku who was more than familiar with the story and how the fusion could backfire in no time. It was a great thing and helpful, however because of their Saiyan cells, the huge power made the fused person cocky. Goku and Vegeta had the experience to fight against this, although they were pretty cocky as Vegito, two unexperienced person didn't have the ability to control the huge amount of energy. Caulifla and Kale learned this the hard way at the Tournament of Power where Goku, in his Ultra Instinct, prooved too powerful for Kefla.

"Well...you know...because we wanted to give other people a chance to prove themselves." said Trunks who knew that this battle was lost.

"Stop it! It was because of your cockiness and the small experience you have, you let Super Buu to absorb you as Gotenks and then even Gohan wasn't strong enough to kill him. Me and Kakarot had to use the earrings to save you. Then he blew up the planet!" said Vegeta who had enough and wanted to shut the kids down. He was proud of his son and he loved him even though it was a hard love he knew that the boys wouldn't even stand for a second, even as Gotenks, against Tenisgés. Klee was amazed by the story.

"Just...how many battles were you guys involved in?" stuttered Klee.

"Some would say more than enough for a life time but for me...well, let's just say I can't wait to fight this guy." said Goku with a determined look as he hit his palm with his fist.

"Just like you father."

"So if you survived the destruction of Planet Vegeta, where have you been?" asked Caulifla from Klee.

" I was off-world when every Saiyan got a call to go back to Planet Vegeta immidiately. King Vegeta wanted to free our people from Freeza so he and his Royal Guards boarded on the tyrant's ship and confronted him. He made clear that in any circumtences I can't return to the planet until he confirms that our people are free again. We all know the outcome, he was no match for Freeza. Bardock was the last Saiyan who tried to kill Freeza but the others didn't listen to him. Although he was respected as a warrior he was still just a low-class. My scouter was turned on the whole time, I can still hear the death screams. I broke my scouter to pieces so Freeza was thinking the whole time that I was on the planet when it blew up. I started searching for survivors but I only found Tarble. I thought my other son, Vegeta, was dead. When he said he had found him and you, Kakarot, I was already after Licere. She and her group of people always have been counted as rebels. As soon as I reviled her plans we came to warn you. This is my story, however a really shortened version of it."

"Oh, wow, I mean...it seems like your life is not boring. At least not as boring as I thought it would be." said Caulilfa amazed.

"So you knew my parents? My real parents?" asked Goku which surprised Vegeta. He wouldn't have thought that this clown would've ever cared about his real parents, about his heritage but it made him somewhat happy. Although they had always been rivals there were some kind of friendship between them. After the Tournament Of Power he didn't want to fight alongside him but he realized that he was the only person whom he could call a friend. Rivalry was slowly replaced with a friendly competition and instead of surpassing him he wanted to surpass himself. Goku made him a better warrior and a better person. At first he had hated him for not killing him when he came to Earth. Krilin had a chance but Goku stopped him even though Nappa killed most of his friends and almost his son as well. He made him realized that his pride what made him weak. Vegeta, the Prince of Saiyans, would've called him a brother but that just wasn't his personality.

"Hey, Cabba! Let's fight! I wanna pummel you before you even think about surpassing me!" shouted Caulifla. Cabba was a noble soul who swore to protect people from people like...well, Caulifla. He didn't have any aggression in him despite his Saiyan nature and only fought with full power when his friends or his people were in danger. He loved Caulifla but it was a sibling kind of love between them. Her brother was a captain at the Sadala Defense Force so Cabba had known her for a long time and even though they fought lots of times and most of the times Caulifla beat him he grew to respect her power. After the Tournament of Power his only goal was to surpass her and with Vegeta training him he had a good chance at that but it all shattered when Vados told him that Caulifla had traveled to Universe 7's Earth to train under Goku's guidance. Although he thought that Goku was stronger than Vegeta, based on the Tournament of Power, he always wanted to trained by Vegeta, who taught him a lot about Saiyan pride and heritage. Goku just didn't seem like a guy who cared about all that and it made him unfit for training him, at least that was what Cabba thought, he was a perfect teacher for Caulifla. He could tell that they were in love and he was honestly happy about them, however he couldn't imagine Caulifla with a mate but he understood that Goku's power and his personality worked like magic on her. She became calmer and relaxed. Her cocky attitude remained but her aggressive side completely disappeared which he thought was Goku's influence.

"No, I'm not in the mood. Besides we have more important things to do."

"Yeah, yeah, the guy who'll kill my mate and everyone who he loves."

"Your mate? What is the meaning of that?" asked Vegeta with a surprised look on his face.

"What is the meaning of that? Well, when a boy and a girl love each other they..." started Caulifla but Vegeta quickly shut her up.

"I know what it means but you shouldn't confuse training with mating."

"It's almost the same for us."

Everyone blushed, even Vegeta, because they all understood the meaning behind those words but Trunks and Goten was looking confused, not understanding why all of them started to act strange after Caulifla's sentence.

"I don't understand. Mom, what does she mean?" asked Trunks from Bulma who was still blushing and her child's question didn't make the situation easier.

"See, Trunks, it means that Caulifla and I love each other so very often we..." Goku couldn't finish it because Bulma jumped in front of him so fast that it made Ultra Instinct look slow.

"Shut up! It's not your job to give my young son the 'talk'."

"Oh, calm down Bulma! You can't protect him forever." said Caulifla laughing.

"Oh, yeah? I wonder how you'll handle this thing with your child." said Bulma with a smirk and it completely caught Caulifla off guard and she was blushing hard.

"Hmm? Are you pregnant?" asked Goku.

"N-no, I'm not!"

"Oh, that's a shame."

"A shame? You want a child from me?"

"Yeah, of course. Just imagine how strong he or she would be!" said Goku with a proud smile but no-one else was smiling. Most of them were shocked and Caulifla became more red if it was even possible.

"Ahem..." ,Klee cleared his throat, "...how about we put this aside?"

"Yeah, I was thinking the same. How much time do we have before that Saiyan God arrives?" asked Bulma.

"It's hard to tell. I'd say 5 days, a week at top. He wants to pay a visit To Freeza. He wants to kill him."

"Is he powerful enough to kill Freeza?" asked Goku.

"Yes, he's more than capable to kill him. I don't think that lizard will be a challenge to him."

"What? What about his golden form?"

"Golden form?"

" Oh, yeah, you wouldn't know about it. Through intense training Freeza achieved a new level beyond his final form. It's almost as power as our Super Saiyan Blue."

"That's horrible but I think he's still no match for Tenisgés."

"I say let him die and let him rot in Hell." said Vegeta.

"Wow, for once I'm on the same page with him. He looks sneaky. I don't like sneaky people." added Caulifla.

"None of us are a challenge for him. Not even your Super Saiyan Blue. He'll kill you Goku then everyone you love then he blows up this planet just for fun." said Tarble.

"Well, that was a horrible pep-talk, kid. You sure know how to make people depressed." said Caulifla.

"Kakarot...what about the Time Chamber?" asked Vegeta.

"It's an option. We used it for a day with Caulifla, that's how she became this strong." said Goku as she hugged her.

"Time Chamber?" asked Cabba.

"Cabba, it's awesome. You spend a year in there and only one day passes out here." said Caulifla.

'So that's how you guys fell in love with each other so quickly.' thought Cabba.

"But I think you can't use it anymore, Vegeta." said Goku.

"WHAT?! Why not?"

"Because you blew it up the last time you were in there. It took six months to Mr. Popo to fix it. But I'm sure I can convince him."

"Vegeta, what do we say when someone do us a favor?" asked Bulma.

"Tch."

"No, it starts with a 't'."

"Don't make me, woman!"

"Vegeta! Goku does you a favor, trying to fix something you messed up! Saying 'Thank you' is the least you can do!"

"AHH, FINE! Thanks, Kakarot!"

"See? It wasn't so hard, was it?"

Everyone was laughing but Vegeta.

 **Saiyan ship, Universe 7**

The newly appointed captain walked to the door which was the entrance to Tenisgés' room. He knocked and after a few seconds the door opened. The room was cold but he didn't know if it was because the temperature or just the ancient Saiyan's presence.

"My Lord, we are approaching Freeza's ship. We will intercept it within a day. Which warriors you wish to board the ship?"

"I'll be the only one who steps on the ship."

"With all due respect, sir. I do not think that is a good idea. There are hundreds of people on that ship, all of them belong under Freeza's command. I do not recommend boarding alone."

"There's a difference between me and those filthy beings, Captain."

"What would that be, sir?"

"I have nothing to be afraid of."


	9. Chapter 9

**Earth, Universe 7**

"Aaaahhhh!" Caulifla screamed as she jumped out of bed, trying to find her balance after the sudden wake up.

"What's wrong?" asked Goku, his eyes were barely open.

"I had like the most idiotic dream. Hell, it was terrifying actually."

"Come on, come to bed and tell me." said Goku as he grabbed her hand and pulled her back.

"Okay, so...you were at Dende's lookout, Kami knows why, when a...little guy...or demon...or an evil dwarf went for the Dragon Balls. You went after him and his men but the time you caught up with them, that blue dwarf thing summoned the dragon. He'd wished you became a child again so you were gonna be weak. So turned into a child. He fled and after that you, Pan and Trunks were trying to find the Dragon Balls to turn you back. You fought evil dragons, aliens but man...it was dumb, to be honest."

"All right, it was only a dream...a pretty bad one but still just a dream."

"Yeah, you're right. You were cute as a kid though." said Caulifla as she rested her head on Goku's chest. The battle against the ancient Saiyan was closer and closer with each minute but the uncertainty was the worst. Nobody knew when Tenisgés would show up with the purpose to kill Goku and destroy Earth. Since the Tournament of Power the Z fighters kept up with their training, even Krilin, because they knew that Goku weren't going to be around forever to protect them and he already gave twice his life so they didn't see fair that most of the times he sacrificed himself for them. Their training made Goku train harder even more because they were his friends, his Saiyan nature just couldn't allow him to sit back and relax plus Caulifla was another huge motivation for him. As they both went back to sleep Caulifla had another strange dream which she was having ever since Klee and Tarble came to warn Goku about the threat but she never shared this with him.

"You have to protect him. Please don't let Tenisgés kill him." said the shade every night to her. It was only two sentences but she knew that the shade, which had a female shape, was talking about Goku. What was talking to her? Or who was talking to her? Caulifla always tried to reassure the vision that she was going to protect her life at all cost. But could she? What if her powers wasn't enough? For decades she had only wanted to be stronger because of herself but now she wanted to be stronger to protect her loved ones, her new friends which was more like a family. Caulifla knew that family was more than blood.

"I'll protect him and everybody else on this planet. I swear with my life." said Caulifla.

 **Freeza's ship, Universe 7**

"Lord Freeza, a ship's approaching. We scanned eight living form. We tried to establish communication but we received no answer. How should we engage?" asked a captain kneeling behind Freeza who was staring out of his spaceship's window into the nothing.

"Interesting. Let the ship connect with ours. I want to know who is brave enough to approach Lord Freeza so boldly."

The unknown ship stopped above the disk shaped spaceship then its bottom was opening slowly. The captain opened the door but not before he ordered his men in position because he wanted to give no chance to any ambush. One person landed in front of twenty men.

"Hey, you! Don't move! You're under arrest for disturbing Lord Freeza's ship! You're coming with us!" shouted a sergeant.

"Are you deaf?" shouted another soldier, and just like every other person, he was pointing his gun at the stranger.

"Worms." said the stranger and he raised his right arm until the point the soldiers only saw his palm.

"I said don't move!" said the sergeant and he opened fire along with his men but their fire was swallowed by a huge ki wave which swallowed the soldiers as well ending with a huge explosion when the blast met with the wall at the end of the hall. As Tenisgés was walking through the corpses he heard someone who was still alive.

"We need reinforcement! My squad is K.I.A! Everyone is dead. Help us!" said the sergeant as he coughed up blood. Tenisgés, was slightly impressed that the man survived. He grabbed him by his throat and raised him until his feet couldn't touch the floor. His armor was shattered, he was coughing up blood and his body was full with bruises and open wounds which bled a lot.

"Where's your boss, worm?"

"I'll tell you nothing, you brute! Even if you find Lord Freeza, he'll kill you painfully!"

"Aren't you a little good soldier? But tell me...if he's so strong then why don't tell me where he is? Because, according to you, I'm clearly no match for him, right?" said Tenisgés as he licked the blood from his face which was coughed on him by the dieing sergeant.

"He has no time for brutes like you...monkey!" Tenisgés scoffed and started to hold the soldier's throat stronger but before he lost his consciousness he slammed his arm to his chest and ripped out his heart.

"Freeze!" shouted another soldier from behind Tenisgés but then he saw his brother-in-arms hanging lifelessly.

"Open fire!" ordered the man to his squad. Thirty soldier opened fire at the same time, smoke filled the hall until the point that nobody saw anything.

"Cease fire, cease fire! Use your scouters the find him!"

They turned on their scouters and soon its sound filled the eerie silent hall.

"Is yours show something?"

"Negative sir! It looks like the threat has been neutralized, sir!"

"I see nothing as well. I think we got him!"

"Think again." said a voice from behind the soldier and that was the only thing he heard before Tenisgés broke his neck.

"Behind us! Open fire!" ordered the captain.

"You're too slow to be a captain. I let you live because I need information so stay put." said Tenisgés to the captain before he ripped off his right arm and broke his legs. The smoke still hadn't cleared and the soldiers were firing at every direction, panic took over their mind. The captain sat up against a wall and though he couldn't see anything he heard the painful screams, the panicked shouts but after a few seconds the hall became silent like the skirmish never happened. A huge shadow, like it was death itself, emerged from the smoke.

"I'll ask you a question and only ask once. Where's. Your. Boss?"

"I'll tell you nothing!"

"You see that body over there? That sergeant? He said the very same thing before I ripped his heart out. It was still beating when I was holding it, you know?"

"Is that suppose to scare me, brute? I'm dead anyway so why should I tell you anything?"

"No, no, not at all. I just like sharing these things. The point is...there's a difference between death and death. You're dead anyway yes, but which one do you choose? You talk and you death will be quick...or...you don't talk and I break ever single bone in your body and I leave you here in enormous pain until you bleed out. Not the most pleasant thing if I'm not mistaken."

"I. Tell. You. Nothing!"

"Fine." said Tenisgés slowly and he stepped on the captain's hand and the bones shattered under his feet.

"Next...hmmm...your forearm." said Tenisgés and he kicked the said forearm and the bone broke in half leaving an open wound. The captain almost lost his consciousness but Tenisgés quickly slapped his face.

"I want you to feel the pain so no sleeping. I think I should break your upper arm."

"NO! NO, PLEASE NO! I tell you anything just please stop!" begged the captain.

"Where's your boss? It's a really simple question."

"In his quarter. You take a right then the second do-..." he couldn't finish because a pink beam went through is chest, destroying his heart.

"Oh my...so hard to find good soldiers these days, don't you think?"

"I suppose you're Freeza."

"And here I thought that you, monkeys, are as dumb as rocks. Here I'm standing corrected." said Freeza with a smirk on his face.

 **Earth, Universe 7**

Goku yawned in his bed and slowly opened his eyes. He looked on his right side and he was amazed how lucky he was to have Caulifla in his life.

 _'I guess the Tournament of Power wasn't that bad idea. I knew it was important I would've never thought it's become a turning point in my life.'_

The Sun was already up, but thanks to the curtains, its ray didn't reach the calmly sleeping Caulifla.

' _I shouldn't wake her up, she's really not the morning type...and that's putting it lightly. If I could just free my arm...'_ ,thought Goku as he began his operation, _'...slowly...slowly...careful now...yes! That went better than I expected. Now tip toe to the door...'_

As he was walking to the door he didn't notice the chair on his right and he hit his right little toe. His eyes watered and before he could say anything he quickly put his hands on his mouth so only quiet muffles was heard but as he was jumping on his left feet he lost his balance and fell straight on the bed, on top of Caulifla.

"Mmmm...Goku, don't...I'm not in the mood."

"Uhm...okay...all right...my bad, sorry!" said Goku and sweat drops from his forehead had disappeared as he relaxed.

 _'I guess a live another day'_

He closed the door behind him and he headed out to get some fresh air and to meditate for a few hours. The incoming battle made him nervous but excited at the same time, he felt his blood boiling as he thought how strong this ancient Saiyan could be.

Vegeta didn't know much about Tenisgés he only heard rumors from his father but those memories were shady. However he knew that ancient Saiyans were, way before Freeza or King Cold, much stronger back in the days when their home planet was Planet Plant. Stories were told about the bloody civil war and some of the oldest Saiyans were talking about a strange Saiyan who possessed so much power that he could have destroyed a galaxy easily. Vegeta hoped that her mother and brother were too weak to understand the power they could posses and he really hoped that they weren't against that kind of Saiyan. Despite his confidence he didn't know what to expect and that made him somewhat nervous.

As Goku was sitting on the top of Grandpa Gohan's house a light breeze reached his body and soon a familiar voice welcomed him.

"Good day, Goku-san! I am happy to see that you are training your mind and spirit just like your body."

"Vados? What are you doing here? And who's that with you?" asked Goku as he was standing up to greet the angel of Universe 6.

"Oh, where are my manners? I am sure you remember Kale from the Tournament of Power."

"Hello, Son Goku-san! Is Caulifla around?" asked Kale who seemed more confident than she was at the tournament.

"Yeah, she's in the bedroom, she's sleeping. What are you guys doing here? Is something wrong in your universe?" asked Goku concerned.

"No, not at all. My dear brother informed me about a great danger which is heading your way so I thought that, as an appreciation for the tournament, I should bring some reinforcement." answered Vados.

"So Whis is that concerned? That's not good." said Goku, placing his palm on his chin.

"Son Goku-san. I wanted to talk you about the tournament. I mean if that's okay." said Kale.

"Hmm? Oh, yes, sure."

"Well, I am not needed anymore. See you when you finish your business. Bye!" said Vados and she disappeared in a blinding light.

"So, Son Goku-san..." started Kale but she was quickly interrupted by Goku.

"Just call me Goku. When you say _'Son Goku-san'_ it feels me old. Like really old."

"All right, thank you. I just wanted to apologize for my behavior at the tournament."

"Your behavior? What do you mean?"

"Well, I was mad at you at the time because Caulifla was having so much fun with you. I acted like a child. But I don't hate you I just... I don't know... I just snapped but it wasn't personal."

"You mean when you went berserk? No problem at all. I didn't take it personally, don't worry. Which reminds me... were you practicing to control that form of yours?"

"Thank you for your understanding, and to answer your question, yes I have indeed practiced and I can proudly say that have full control of my power."

"Is that so? Wanna spar?" said Goku with a smirk.

"I knew you were going to ask me." answered Kale laughing.

"Yes! But we shouldn't do it here because Caulifla's still sleeping and I really don't wanna wake her up."

"Yeah, she's not exactly the morning type." said Kale.

 **Freeza's ship, Universe 7**

"So, before I painfully murder you, tell me a few things. For starters: who are you?" asked Freeza.

"I'm Tenisgés. I was the one who reached the state of gods and opposed our king, Vegeta."

"Is that so? Then you're quite old but don't think I'll go easy on you because you're a walking skeleton. But I have another question... what do you want?"

"I heard that you killed my people. That the Saiyans went extinct and my pride doesn't allow me to let you go away with this. When I'm finished with you your head will be a nice trophy on my wall."

"What's all about with you monkeys and your pride? Seriously you can't believe that you can win."

"I don't believe because I know."

"You damn monkey!" shouted Freeza and he launched his attack. As their fists collided the surrounding walls shook, the dead bodies flew and with a loud snap they hit the wall. Freeza didn't use his golden form because he hadn't seen the reason for that he was expecting a quick win. However, the Saiyan was stronger than he had believed according to the first few seconds when they disappeared and reappeared at various places finally they went back to their starting point.

"To think that you could kill most of the Saiyans makes my blood boiling."

"Hohoho, it wasn't a big deal. They were weak and they fall. Just like you'll fell before me but I won't kill you before I humiliate you." said Freeza and he shot a pink beam from his index finger which Tenisgés easily blocked. It was his turn and he launched his attack, Freeza counter attacked but his fist went through the Saiyan.

"What?!" shouted Freeza before he felt a powerful hit in his guts, coughing up saliva mixed with a some blood. He almost went to his knees but his pride didn't allow it.

"I wanted to play for a little before I kill you but you know what? If you want to die so fast, so be it!" spat like venom while he transformed into his golden form. Bright yellow light filled the hall but Tenisgés didn't move an inch then he got an uppercut which sent him fly then he fall on the floor.

"You're dead!" said Freeza as he was walking toward the ancient Saiyan. He was still lying on the floor and it took a few seconds to stand up and a confident smirk appeared on his face. He launched himself toward the emperor but he easily dodged his attempt and retaliated with a powerful punch in his gut which was continued with several clear hits and kick. Tenisgés couldn't block any of his attack, despite his best effort, Freeza was too fast for him at this point. The tired Saiyan went on his knees covered in blood and bruises he was breathing heavily just like Freeza however the emperor was breathing heavily because the anger and adrenalin were starting to wore off.

"Had enough, monkey?!"

"Hahaha...", started Tenisgés as he was standing up, "...you think you won? I haven't showed my full power just yet, Freeza."

"If you think you can beat me in your Super Saiyan form, think again."

"So you know about Super Saiyan? Haha, that's cute but I'm talking about something far more powerful than the pathetic Super Saiyan!"

"Let me guess. Super Saiyan God?"

"How do you know?"

"It's not really a milestone anymore, you know? I fought Super Saiyan God and Super Saiyan God Super Saiyan...or something like that."

"I see. But you're not dealing with the average Super Saiyan God anymore. When I combine that power with my Oozaru form you're done!"

"Please tell me you won't turn into your true self and become a giant monkey... I don't think this ship could withhold that weight."

"I keep my human form but my power multiplies. Plus the power of a god." said Tenisgés and he started to power up. The air in the hall became heavy and hot as red and green lights started to emit from the ancient god. A few seconds later he was standing in front of Freeza in his final form and a smirk appeared on his face.

"Are you done?" asked Freeza impatiently.

"You said you've seen the next level of the Super Saiyan God."

"Yes...and?"

"If other Saiyans can reach that...so can I." said the Saiyan and he let out a chilling roar as his body Became more muscular until the clothes on him tore. Freeza knew that Tenisgés couldn't defeat him because in his golden form he was equal to Super Saiyan Blue. An easy afternoon spar became a life-death match and suddenly something uneasy feeling creeped up on his spine. Tenisgés finished his transformation. There he was standing in his full power. His aura was uneasy, his hair was still green-ish but it had a slight blue in it and it spiked up just like a Super Saiyan's.

"This new power... I feel like I could destroy the whole universe with one blow!"

"I heard that before. Never mind, let me demonstrate why nobody messes with Lord Freeza!"

As Freeza launched his attack Tenisgés didn't move until the very last second then he dodged the emperor's fist and landed a powerful blow on his guts. Not giving a second chance Freeza quickly raised his right leg and kicked the Saiyan in face which made him to move back a few steps, as soon as Freeza landed he immediately launched his continuous attack, not giving any chances for a counter attack. Most of his punches and kicks were landed clearly until Tenisgés caught both of his fists and a long struggle started where both powerful warrior was fighting for dominance. They clinched and every muscle in their body did its job but then Tenisgés pulled Freeza toward himself and headbutted him so strong that blood flowed from his nose. Taking advantage he knelt the evil emperor in his guts and smashed his face into the wall which almost knocked him out but he could remain conscious. Freeza fought Goku and Vegeta but this guy was at a completely another level, he never felt punches this powerful. Tenisgés pinned him on the floor and pounded with his fists, not caring about martial art he just wanted to punish then kill him. Raw power was all he needed. After a few minutes he stopped hitting Freeza and grabbed him by his throat, lifting him up until his legs couldn't reach the floor.

"Where's your mighty power, Lord Freeza?" asked Tenisgés, spitting the word 'lord' like it was venom. Freeza struggled for a few seconds, desperately trying to reach the floor but then he suddenly stopped, his muscles relaxed and he was just hanging under the grab of the ancient Saiyan.

"That's more like it. You're gonna be a wonderful trophy on my wall and soon the descendant of Ebet will join next to your dead body. But you know what? I'll kill King Vegeta's descendant as well. It's gonna be such a beautiful decoration in my throne room." said Tenisgés and he carried Freeza's body on the floor when suddenly he felt an enormous pain in his knee, he dropped Freeza on the floor and shouted in agony. Freeza slowly stood up with a smirk on his face.

"Now, now, monkey. I told you not to underestimate me. My power knows no limit and I'm smarter than you will ever be."

"Hahaha, do you think this can stop me? The problem is I still have the advantage even with one leg. This time I'll make sure you're dead!" said Tenisgés as he stood up, blood flowing from his shattered knee.

"Enough of you!" said Freeza and he launched his attack. This time his kicks and hits were heavier, he hit his target more times and his combos had a clearer hits. He used every inch of his muscles, drained his stamina but hate and fury fed him greatly. His next target was his opponent's shattered knee but because years of combat experience Tenisgés knew exactly what was going to happen and at the last minute he lifted his injured leg, placed his weight on his healthy leg and jumped forward. His knee met Freeza's face and terrible bone cracks echoed through the halls, the emperor never felt such pain. He was standing frozen for a few seconds, his face expression became numb and he had lost his golden form before collapsed to the floor. Tenisgés was standing above him with an evil smirk on his face however his knee was in pieces and he was in great pain.

"Captain! I need you to deliver something to the ship. Come and pick it up!" said Tenisgés through his scouter's microphone.

"Yes, my lord!" 

As he was walking back to the ship he had a few minute to think.

 _'The years in that damn ice left its mark on me. I'm rusty. Such injury couldn't have happened when I was in my prime. The God of Destruction was the only living being in this universe who could left me in pain and of course Ebet. Freeza was good for a warm up but if I want to kill Kakarot I need to train my new form.'_

"My Lord! Are you sure you want us to bring back the emperor to the ship? He won't be unconscious for long."

"I think it's time for him to live up to his name."

"My Lord... I'm afraid I don't unders-"

"Freeze him!"

 **Earth, Universe 7**

"But why?"

"Because I said no, that's why!"

"Please Caulifla!"

"I swear to Dende if I hear another word I'll kill you before that old skeleton even have a chance!"

"You know, you shouldn't say that kind of thing, it's really not funny."

"That's probably because I'm not joking this time!"

"I still don't understand why you don't agree. You've seemed okay with it as well."

"Well, obviously I don't anymore and I'm done with this."

"You're such a party crasher sometimes."

"Excuse me?! I'm so sorry that I don't want you to die!"

"But I wouldn't."

"You don't know that. Why can't you just sit still for a little?"

"Because I have to be prepared for that guy. I can't sit around 'till he finds me and tries to destroy Earth. I must find him before he does."

"Listen, I get you, all right? I know you're the protector of Earth, so I don't even know what Dende's supposed to be, but I won't allow you that. I can't lose you. I don't know what would I do if something happened to you."

"We have Dragon Balls so I can come back anytime I want."

"Actually it's not the case anymore, Goku."

"Dende? What do you mean by that? Aren't these Dragon Balls supposed to be more powerful than we had those which Kami created?"

"You already died twice and there's no way you can come back for the third time. Don't forget that last time you got your life back because Elder Kai gave his life."

"Which means the Dragon Balls didn't bring me back last time, right? So I still have one chance."

"That's true but the fact that you already came back twice is unnatural. The dead must stay dead. We've broken the rules too many times and the Grand Priest is not pleased. Next time someone dies, they must stay dead or there'll be consequences and I really don't want to see the Grand Priest's punishment."

"See?! You know, I was willing to let you go to find Tenisgés but now there's no way I'll let you out of my sight!" said Caulifla.

"Uhhhh...all right I'll sit still." said Goku and he sat on the floor.

"Thank you! Finally you think like an adult.", said Caulifla as she was walking toward the door but she stopped before she opened it, "Oh, and if you go anyway without telling me then Tenisgés will be the least of your problems because I'll hunt you down and he won't even get a chance to have his revenge. Love you!" said Caulifla and she flew away to get some ingredients for lunch.

"Yeah, love you too." said Goku, sitting on the floor with his arms crossed. Kale walked up to Goku because she had heard the entire conversation between Goku and Caulifla.

"Hey, Goku! You don't want to to anything, right?"

"Oh, hey Kale! No, I don't think so. I'm more scared of her than Tenisgés, so..."

"Haha, yes, sis can be...well...scary sometimes but I hope you know that she deeply cares about you. I've never seen her like this."

"I know but sometimes I wonder where her lust for battles are. Like she loves fighting a lot like a normal Saiyan but it's not like a must for her. Then she's more earthling like. Does it make any sense?"

"Of course it does. Universe 6 Saiyans evolved differently. We're closer to earthlings than Universe 7 Saiyans and don't forget that in our universe Saiyans aren't evil and more like a galactic police. Our planet haven't been destroyed twice. In fact, Caulifla counts strange among the Saiyans because she fights out of pleasure, not pressure. She's closer to your kind of Saiyans than ours. Now did this make any sense?"

"Yes, it did. Thank you Kale, you're really kind. But what about you? I mean what's your opinion on this whole battle thing, for example against Tenisgés?"

"Vados brought me here because she thought I could assist you guys. I spent the time after the Tournament of Power with training and I can say that I've improved a lot. I can fully control my powers however I'm still lack of martial art moves. I've seen you and sis sparring and her moves are completely different."

"Yeah, that was the very first thing I taught her, I had to turn her from a brawlist to a martial artist. Her raw power is usually enough against opponents but if she's up against someone who knows martial art and has experience than she's in trouble."

"Someone like you."

"Well, yeah, you can say that." said Goku as he placed his hand on the back of his head and smiled wildly.

"So, could you teach me martial art, please?" asked Kale and she bowed. Goku had a puzzled look on his face before his smile returned.

"Of course! But please don't bow, it makes me feel old."

"Thank you, Goku!"

"We'll start tomorrow at dawn. Be sure to sleep enough because it'll be hard. You'll have to concentrate and pay attention on the entire training. So prepare your mind, I suggest meditation."

"I won't let you down, Goku!"

"Well, wasn't that sweet? What's going on here?" asked Caulifla, her left hand resting on her hip while she was holding two bags of grocery in her other arm.

"I'll teach some martial art to Kale. You know, the same I taught you in the Time Chamber."

"That's a very good idea! You won't regret it, Kale! Goku's like the most patient teacher and obviously the best. But if I find out you guys are doing different kind of training, I'll painfully murder both of you." said Caulifla and she walked in the kitchen to put down the grocery. Although she wasn't the jealous type she also knew what a Saiyan body went through during trainings. She trusted Goku and Kale but she decided to keep a close eye on them, for their sake obviously.

"Now this wasn't funny at all." said Kale, her face turning slightly red.

"You know, I don't think she was kidding."

 **Hey, everyone! If you think this was too violent** _ **(or not violent enough)**_ **please let me know so I won't write stuff like that anymore** _ **(or I will write more, it really depends on you guys)**_ **.**


	10. Chapter 10

**Earth, Universe 7**

"Goku, are you sure you want to do this?" asked Kale starring at the ground.

"I've been waiting for this since the Tournament of Power. Don't get me wrong, I love Caulifla but you've been intruding me since then."

"I just... I just hope Caulifla won't find about this or we'll be dead."

"She doesn't have to know." said Goku with a smile.

"WHAT THE HELL IS GOING ON?!" shouted Caulifla from the top of her lungs which made both Goku and Kale jump back.

"It's...it's not what it looks like!" said Kale with tears in her eyes.

"Oh, really?!" asked Caulifla impatiently.

"No, Caulifla...you...you know I would never go behind your back." said Goku as he was backing up against the wall.

"It's not enough that I caught bloody handed but you dare to lie to me?!" shouted Caulifla and she went Super Saiyan 4.

"We didn't do anything, Sis! We...well...actually we were just about to start." said Kale in a pleading voice. Realizing the honesty in her sister's voice Caulifla calmed down and powered down to her base form.

"It's your lucky day! I swear to Kami if you started the training session without me you'd be dead." ,said Caulifla and she kissed Goku, "So what's your plan for today, Goku?"

"Well, I think you girls should practice..."

"Really? Wow, that's so interesting but wait...it sounds familiar but I don't know why..." said Caulilfa as she rested her head on her fist, "...oh yeah, probably because we done that at least a thousand times!"

"Haha, very funny. You didn't wait until a finished." answered Goku and he searched his gi for a second before he pulled out something, "Because now you're gonna practice while you're fused."

"And how exactly did you get those? The Kais are quite strict about their earrings." said Caulifla her eyes still looking at the Potara.

"Well...there's a small chance...I mean I probably...hmmm..." started Goku but he didn't finish.

"Goku. . .These?!"

"I might have or might not have stolen these from Supreme Kai..." said Goku smiling and with a sweat drop on his head.

"Why am I not surprised?" sighed Caulifla while Kale giggled behind her.

 _ **Meanwhile on the planet of Kais'**_

" _It was so nice from Goku to visit us. I'm glad he had the chance even if it was only an hour." said Elder Kai as he was sipping his tea._

" _I feel bad I didn't have the chance to greet him. But it's weird that he visited us. I mean...Goku's not exactly the type of person who stops training just to visit his friends." said Supreme Kai._

" _Don't be so paranoid! Goku didn't have anything to ask for. Ah, I forget to put back my earrings on."_

" _Why did you take them off in the first place?"_

" _Oh, uhm, Goku asked me to show him some moves. I guess he finally figured out that how incredible I am but the earrings were in the way so I took them off. I thought I put those on the table but I can't seem to find them. Probably they fell off when Goku tried those moves I showed him. He's a very talented fighter but damn he's clumsy as well."_

" _Uhm...Elder Kai...are you sure your earrings are still on this planet?" asked Supreme Kai as he put the puzzle together._

" _Yeah, of course, I mean it's not like it grew legs and ran away or teleported to another pla- GOKUUUUUU!" shouted Elder Kai so loudly that the planet was shaking._

 **Back on Earth**

"...Anyway, as I was saying I want you to fuse." said Goku scratching the back of his head.

"And why's that? I mean Kale is really strong and I'm...well let's just say I'm almost stronger than you." said Caulifla with a smirk on her face.

"No offense, Sis but I think Goku's still stronger than you. You can't use Ultra Instinct and you don't have that amount of battle experience."

"Gee, thanks a lot Kale, you sure know how to motivate someone."

"Can we stop talking and start practicing?" asked Goku as he watched the two female Saiyans.

"Just give me those already. Here Kale, you know what to do." said Caulifla as she handed Kale the other earring. As they both put them on their body crashed onto each other and seemed like their bodies melted into one. Blinding light filled the room Goku felt like he had to cover his eyes but the fusion always left him in awe. A few seconds later a completely new person appeared in front of him.

"Oh yes, I almost forgot how powerful I am! Let's see how much stronger I got since the tournament!" said Kefla as she started powering up but Goku appeared in front of her and placed his hand on her shoulder.

"Not here. I'm afraid you'd destroy Earth."

"Then where do you wanna test my incredible strength and skill?" asked Kefla.

 **King Kai's planet**

" _Goku, I know what you're thinking but don't you da_ -AAAHHHH!" shouted King Kai as he fell.

"Okay, I think this works. Hey, King Kai! We're here to practice! King Kai! King Kai?" shouted Goku facing toward the house.

"I'm right behind you, you idiot!"

"Oh, hey King Kai! What are you doing on the ground? Were you sleeping?"

"No, you moron! I was having the time of my life before I sensed you. How about next time you give a head up before you pop from nothing?"

"You know that's not gonna happen!" said Goku laughing.

"Who's the girl?"

"Hm? Oh, yes, her name is Kefla."

"Kefla? Kefla? I think I heard this name before and I saw her as well but I can't quite..." ,said King Kai before he turned pale, "...you mean Kefla from the tournament? Who beat you in your Super Saiyan Blue Kaio-Ken 10X?"

"Well, she didn't exactly beat me. You know I was really low on stamina so I ju-" Goku couldn't finish his sentence because Kefla pushed him away.

"Yes, I'm the one who beat his butt relatively easily." said Kefla with a proud smile on her face.

"Okay, hell no!" said King Kai.

"What?" asked Goku.

"You WON'T use my planet. I don't allow you to destroy my home just because you love to show off!"

"Then where should we go?" asked Goku sadly.

"I know a planet which is far from every inhabited planet. You can go crazy there."

"But if it's uninhabited than...how should we go there? We can't use Instant Transmission."

"I can teleport you there, don't worry. If you're finished just establish contact with me through telepathy and I bring all of you back."

"Wow, thanks a lot King Kai we really appre-" started Goku before he found himself and Kefla on a whole another planet, "-ciate it! Wow...rude!"

"Okay, this planet is really uninhabited. It looks like Hell." said Kefla.

"I don't know...I've been to Hell and it's really not that bad. This planet reminds me of Namek. I mean a few minutes before it exploded." said Goku as he was walking around.

"Oh, I saw that on KamiTube. I mean I saw it...I mean Caulifla saw it." said Kefla who started to confuse herself.

"Okay, Kefla! I think we should start." said Goku as he took his well known battle stance with a smile across his face.

"Oh, so be it! I'll show you how much stronger I've become!" said Kefla and she started powering up. First she went Super Saiyan.

"I think this'll be more than enough to teach you some manners, Goku!" said Kefla and she took her battle stance as well which was very similar to Goku's.

"If you think that'll be enough I think I don't have to transform...at all." sad Goku mockingly.

"What?!" shouted Kefla and she wasted no time to launch her attack. Goku blocked the fist coming for his face but then he felt a powerful punch in his ribs than Kefla landed a huge axe kick on his face which sent Goku to the ground. After that Kefla backed up.

"Seriously?" asked Kefla as she was standing above Goku. The male Saiyan slowly stood up, his legs were shaking but he smiled.

"May be I was wrong." said Goku with only one eye open before he let out a huge roar and turned to Super Saiyan Blue.

"That's more like it! Let's see how much further I can go!" said Kefla as she started to power up. The ground was shaking, huge waves from the oceans destroyed the mountains, the sky turned black and lightnings started fires. It felt like a core off the planet was about to blow up. Her body was surrounded by blue aura and yellow electricity and with a huge scream she finished the transformation. The blinding light disappeared and there she was standing at her full power.

"I think I'm gonna call it...let's see...Legendary Super Saiyan Blue!" said Kefla and her voice became somewhat deeper and more serious.

"Legendary Super Saiyan Blue? Why not Legendary Super Saiyan God Super Saiyan?" asked Goku as he was trying to work up her a little bit.

"Because..." ,started Kefla as she appeared in front of Goku, "...I'm done playing games!". She landed such a powerful punch in his stomach that the shock wave from it destroyed a small rise behind him and sent him him flying toward a huge mountain but before he hit it, he did a back flip and used a mountain as a solid ground to launch himself back toward the female Saiyan. He tried to kick her in the face but she dodged it just in time.

"Ha, you missed!" said Kefla with a huge smile.

"Oh, did I?" asked Goku as with the heel of his other leg landed a kick on her face which sent her to the ground.

"Not bad, not bad at all. I almost felt it." said Kefla as she was standing up with a bleeding mouth.

"Almost felt it? You're lucky I didn't put all my strength into that kick." said Goku.

"Oh, really? Then let's see how you like this!" said Kefla as she pulled back her right arm to charge a ki blast.

 _'It's like Caulifla's Crush Kamehameha but more powerful. Her other hand is free, she must be planning something.'_ thought Goku as he was ready to take on the blast. Kefla released the blast and as soon as it left her hand she went behind Goku and kick him on his back which sent him straight to the blast. The explosion destroyed the island they were fighting on and soon hot lava started to burst under the ground.

 _'I hope I didn't kill him...no, he doesn't go down that easily.'_ thought Kefla as she was hoovering above the destroyed island, waiting the smoke to clear. Goku appeared in front of her, he was bleeding and his shirt completely disappeared.

"Well look at you. We barely started and you already had to use Super Saiyan Blue with Kaio-Ken 20X. I'd give you some advice though...you shou-" Kefla felt Goku's fist in her guts and she coughed up blood.

"Let me give you an advice first...don't get cocky." said Goku and he kicked Kefla into the water. As he was waiting her to come up and continue the training session he couldn't stop but wonder if she overpowered him. Sure she was a fusion warrior but still. Kefla finally decided to continue the spar with her...with Caulifla's love.

"I almost started to worry." said Goku with a smirk.

"Really? And why would you do that?"

"Because you were in the water and you didn't have any shower gel with you. But I'm glad to see that you decided to continue rather than taking a bath."

"You're so lucky that I love you. I mean Caulifla loves you. Otherwise I would've eradicated you because of your constant mocking." said Kefla but she was left in awe when she saw that Goku's hair turned into white and his eyes became gray.

"Let's see how you can handle Ultra Instinct."

"You can't use that longer than two minutes. Do you really think two minutes is gonna be enough to beat me?"

"No...I need only one minute" said Goku and he appeared behind Kefla. The time she turned around to face with Goku he already landed a huge amount of powerful punched across her body and he finished it with a kick which sent her into the last remaining mountain in the area. The planet couldn't stand their powers and it almost blew up. However, neither of them wanted to leave the planet as a loser so they continued the fight. Goku was still superior with his Ultra Instinct but he had a much harder time to beat Legendary Super Saiyan Blue Kefla than he had at the Tournament of Power. After two minuted of constant fight, Goku started to fell that his body was about to give up. His pants were torn and his scars were bleeding badly but not as badly as Kefla's. She couldn't use his left arm anymore because she strained it and it was just hanging there. Her clothes were torn and she lost one of her shoes. Goku couldn't stand anymore and he collapsed but before reaching the water Kefla caught her. His eyes turned back to black as well his hair.

"How about we call it a draw?" asked Kefla as she was smiling at Goku.

"Yeah, it's okay with me. Let's go home."

 _'King Kai...I need you to take us home.'_

 **Space, Universe 7**

"Sir! We will reach Earth within two days."

"Excellent! Finally I can take my revenge!" said Tenisgés as he walked to the window.

 **Earth, Universe 7**

Goku woke up in his bed, Caulifla was laying next to him her head was resting on his chest than she opened her eyes and looked up on Goku.

"Morning! It was about time to wake up. You were sleeping for a whole day." said Caulifla as she kissed Goku.

"For a whole day?! Why didn't you wake me up?"

"Wake you up? Have you ever tried to wake up you? It's easier to win the Power of Tournament. Seriously, I don't know how you can sleep that deep."

"You sleep like that as well. But not recently...is everything okay?"

"Not really. I still have this nightmare. Well, it's not really a nightmare just a dream about a shade who keeps telling me to save you from Tenisgés."

"Who's that shade?"

"Honestly? I have no idea. It's a woman that's for sure but I never heard her voice so I can't recognize her."

"Don't worry." ,Goku as he kissed Caulifla's forehead, "I'm pretty sure it's just a dream and nothing more."

"Yeah, I hope you're right." said Caulifla but suddenly an uneasy feeling started to creep up on her spine. She felt something coming toward the planet and their auras were hostile, filled with murderous intentions. They were far away but she sensed eight living beings on a fast moving spaceship, one of the said beings had a huge, almost unnatural power level, he was surrounded by hatred, anger and blood lust, however, his ki was oddly calm.

"Do you feel it too?" asked Goku concerned as he was looking at the sky.

"It'd be hard not to feel these strong, evil emotions." said Caulifla.

"It seems like he's not alone on his crusade. However, the other seven doesn't seem to be that powerful to cause us trouble. I know I can count on you and Kale." said Goku as he hugged Caulifla. Caulifla wondered if he was right about the dream. What if it was a warning? What if she couldn't save Goku? Were they strong enough to go face-to-face with the ancient Saiyan? Was she strong enough? It was really unlike from her to worry this much before a fight but her mate's life was on the line, her new home was on the line, and she wasn't going to give up all of these without a fight. She would've died for these people who she didn't even know before the Tournament of Power. How times changed. Suddenly Gohan's voice pulled her back to reality.

"I'm sure you can count on them but don't forget about us!" said Gohan as he landed next to hid dad. He was followed by Tien, Piccolo, Trunks, Goten, Yamcha and Krilin.

"What are you guys doing here?" asked Goku as he greeted his old friends.

"You saved us so many times, Goku. From Vegeta and his companion, from Freeza, from Cell, from Kid Buu and last time on the Tournament of Power. I think it's time for us to start to repay our debt. You never let us down, no matter the circumstances who always rushed to save us all. We'll never let you stand alone." said Tien and he put his hand on Goku's shoulder.

"Thank you but it's not your fight. Technically I was the one who always put you guys in danger." said Goku.

"What do you mean?" asked Krilin.

"Just think about it. My brother came to Earth to take me with him and because Piccolo and I killed him Vegeta and his partner came to Earth to kill me and to get the Dragon Balls. Dr. Gero built the android and created Cell because I destroyed the Red Ribbon Army. Kid Buu could destroy our home because I didn't kill him when I had the chance. I think it'd be the best if I leave Earth. After I clean up this mess of mine of course." answered Goku.

"What?!" asked every member of the Z-Fighters in union.

"Kakarot's right." said someone from the top of a hill. When they looked closer they saw it was Vegeta who said the words, next to him were standing Cabba, Tarble and Klee.

"What do you mean he's right?! You freaking kidding me, right?! He saved your ass as well when he took Cell to King Kai's planet or when he won the tournament. Let's not mention that he was the one who stopped Krilin from stabbing you when you first came to Earth!" shouted Caulifla.

"True but that's not what I was talking about. He's right because it's not your fight. Kakarot must defend the honor of his Saiyan heritage and I must repair mine. My ancestor took the throne and threw away the man who saved him plus he cursed Ebet's whole bloodline. It's something what a true ruler should never do and I can't let that slip away." said Vegeta looking at Goku. The trio landed in front of him.

"Right now, I, the Queen of Saiyans, apologize for the actions that our house took against yours. As a sign of our regret hereby I give back the rank, Captain of the King's Bodyguards, to you and to your ancestors as well!" said Klee as she knelt before Goku. Tarble and Cabba followed her and, to everybody's surprise, Vegeta did too.

"That's cool...I guess...but...Saiyans don't have a king right now, am I right?" whispered Yamcha to Krilin.

"I was thinking the same thing." answered Krillin equally quietly.

"That's not the point. Look, the Royals are kneeling before a low-class warrior. In Saiyan society it's something remarkable. Even if Goku never lived among Saiyans he knows very well what this whole thing means, he feels it in his body, in his soul. It's not about the rank. It's about his legacy." said Piccolo.

"Thank you, Klee. It really means a lot." said Goku as he reached for her to help her get up.

"Well, Kakarot, it seems like you are an elite now." said Vegeta with a smirk on his face.

"Seems that way, yeah." said Goku with a smirk on his face as well.

"Okay, cool, beautiful, awesome, and everything but...shouldn't we prepare for the upcoming life and death fight?" asked Caulifla impatiently.

"She's right. And it doesn't matter what you say father, we won't go anywhere." said Gohan.

"That's right. We'll be always here for you." said Tien.

"We'll always stick up for you, even if the odds are not in our favor." said Krillin.

"It's time we prove that we're useful." said Yamcha.

"We're a family." said Piccolo.

"And no matter what a family always stick together and protect each other!" said Trunks and Goten at the same time.

"Family is not defined by blood." said Vegeta.

Everybody put their hand on Goku's except Kale.

"Kale. What's wrong?"

"I...I don't think I should join."

"What?! Are you kidding me? Did you lose your mind?"

"It's just...everybody is so close to each other and I'm just a Saiyan girl from another universe."

"So? I am a Saiyan girl from another universe. These people are the kindest folks you can in the whole multiverse."

"What's going on here?" as Goku as he approached the girls.

"Kale has this crazy idea that she's not part of the team."

"And why's that?"

"I don't know. Probably she hit her head when we were sparring or I don't know."

"Kale, listen. You are part of Caulifla's family. Caulifla is part of my family. So this means you're part of my family. And these guys are my family." said Goku as he pointed at the group who were sitting next to a bonfire and exchanged stories from the past and having a good time before the battle.

"So come on girls and join the gang!" said Goku as he walked back to his friends.

"You heard the man, Kale. You're one us now!"

"One of us?"

"Of course. This is my family."

"So you don't plan coming back to our universe?"

"I don't think Kale. I feel like I found my place. And I want you to stay here as well."

"But...what about your gang?"

"Sometimes we have to let go our past, no matter how hard it is."

"I'd love to stay here. It's just feels...right."

"It does, doesn't it?" said Caulifla smiling as she was looking at Goku.


End file.
